Love, Blood and Roses
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo has become the target of a vampire; one that intends to have him as his mate for eternity. Although Ichigo isn't sure of what to do, part of him feels that he's seen him before... Sadly, darkness lurks around the two as the hunt begins. Yaoi/rape!
1. Prologue:Watching

Authoress Drabble~!

Ok, I need to lay off the vampire HichiIchi deal here...but...NAH! ^_^ Ok, now this may be neat! Has anyone seen Rosemoon? It's a HichiIchi doujinshi with a vampire Hichi and Ichi as a priest I do believe. Well...I'm doing a fic that's loosely based off of it! I do hope people will read this fic of mine. I have no clue if anyone's done a fic based off of it or not but...Well, here it goes~! This is the prologue to Love, Blood, and Roses. Oh, and one more thing; if your christian...do not read. I may bash that a lot...sorry, but it's necessary for this story plot! DX

* * *

Prologue: Watching

A pale figure walked down the streets of Karakura Town alone, the rain falling lightly around him. _It's here...I know it's here..._he thought, pausing to look up at the cloudy sky. _I can feel him..._ He looked across the street to see the small church, it's stained glass windows shining in the darkness. He watched from a god distance away, so that he woulnd't be seen. He watched as the nicely lit windows suddenly went dim and the large door opened. He grinned as a figure walked out wearing preists robes, an umbrella in his hand to prevent the rain from dampining his bright, orange hair. He smiled as the figure rushed to his car, quickly removing his sash as he went. "There you are..." He whispered softly.

* * *

Ichigo finished turning off the lights and blowing out the last of the candles. _Man, if I ever sign up for another play, it_ won't _be Shakespear..._he thought and sighed. He hated this; but everyone in the Drama Club had insisted. _I ain't even part of the damned club!_ He quickly locked the door to his father's church and sighed. _Stupid rain..._

_"There you are..." _Ichigo froze as a voice sounded from behind him. But when he turned to look, there was no one there. He shivered as he shook his shoulders and climbed into his car. As he backed up slowly, he could've swear that for the briefest moment, someone had appered in his rearview, as if they were right there. He hit the brakes and looked again, but like last time, no one was there.

_I hate gloomy, mucky weather..._he thought and sighed. He continued to pull out, and quickly leaving the church behind him. As he drove down the street, he felt the presence of someone. But it didn't feel bad or anything...more like protective. As he sat at a red light, he couldn't help but look out the window. Once again, the same figure was standing across the street, but he couldn't make out who it was. Who in the...

_"I've finally found you..." _The voice sounded resolute and relieved, making Ichigo shiver slightly. When the light turned green and he continued driving forward, he looked back, only once, but the figure was gone again.

_What an odd night...I really need more sleep..._he decided.

* * *

The pale teen watched as Ichigo drove away, a soft smile on his lips. "I've finally found you..." He sighed. _After all my years of searching...I've found him at last..._ He turned around and began walking back to the church, giving it one final glance. _If there truly is a God...he has, for once, been kind to me..._He thought. "But I suppose, even _God_ must be kind to the demons of the world every now and then. Just to rub it in our faces." He walked past the church, shivering as a new feeling filled the wind. He looked up one more time before running off, getting away before he was found.

* * *

Two men stopped in the rain, looking around. "Damn, we must have just missed it." The tall, dark skinned man hissed, his sightless eyes staring at the ground.

"Easy Tousen. He will show again. He _needs_ to." The other, more calm one spoke, his voice as smooth as the rain that was falling. "You know how those demons operate."

"But what if...what if he is not the only one?" Tousen asked. The other man grinned.

"Oh, he won't be, but once we've...disposed of him, the others that may follow will leave. After all, we have been chasing him for the longest time." As they walked past the church, they both bowed at it slightly.

"God's will is that all demons be banished to Hell..." Tousen said, staring blindly at the church.

"Yes. Some just refuse to leave this world, and instead prey on other, innocent humans."

"The only innocent humans are those that stay true and do not fall to the temptations the demons offer."

"Which, makes our job slightly harder." The other man sighed, as if almost regretting what they were about to do. "Let us go, Tousen."

"Yes, Sosuke." The two men climbed into a small, sleek red car and drove away.

* * *

Prologue end

Well? Sound good? If I'm treading on thin ice here, please let me know! DX I will revise the story, if that happens. Oh, and one more thing; if anyone knows of a site where I can read Rosemoon for free, without downloading or scanning it, please send me the name of the site! Ya can PM me! I watched a small video of it on Youtube, but it was cut up a lot...DX That's why this is loosely based off of it. Well...reviews are awesome, and flames will be used to burn the coals I'll most likely get for Christmas! Hope ta read y'all soon! XD


	2. Meeting

Response to reviews~!

IchiHichi1200: Uhh...no, they isn't. lol And thank you!

LyricalSin: I'm glad ya like it~!

krito 1389: Ah, a decent threesome. roflmao

nightdriver: Glad I caught your interest~!

Black Cat Angel: Thanks~!

Tiana Misoro: Neither can I! XD

BloodySorrow: True, but then can be overdone...DX

KawaiiBerry-Chan: Thanks so much~!

Angelchan2012: Isn't he always? Except when people make him a sadistic freak of hot yaoi awesomeness...*drools*

7bo7benn7: Thanks and love your pic~!

ravensterling123: Lol yay~!

thehalfopensky: Eek! Feed her more chappies~! DX

FeelTheBeat: Yes, you must deal! XP

Strawberry-Ringo: Roflmao Who knows what's out there?

maxwell: Why thanks so much~!

drmona lord: I know right?

Chelsea Lynn: *sighs* What a relief!

Cerulean-Guave: Lol I liked that! I'm glad you are enjoyin this!

idzectd: Nice pic, and I'm glad ya like!

Kobato00: Makes me wish there was a sequel. It made no sense, other than full on hard core yaoi and vampy Hichi was present! XD

Fireotaku18: Yippe~!

BonneNuit: I will! Promise~!

Well, seeing as I haven't recieved any flames yet, this shall continue. But I shall post my warning one more time; if you don't like stories that bash religion, beat it; it's gonna happen quite a bit. Sorry if that sounded harsh. I would also like to thank all the people that sent me links and website names. (Fyi, everyone sent me the same site. lol XD) Creepy thing is, the doujinshii is good, but that video on youtube was the exact same after all! I thought stuff had been cut out! Guess not~! Lol ok, here's Chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Sounds like ya got a stalker ta me." Ichigo almost hit his best friend with the juice in his mouth when he said that.

"Wh-what in hell would give you that idea Renji?" He snapped, wiping his mouth of what little juice was left. His best friend laughed at him, the loose ponytail his red hair was in coming loose from his shaking head.

"C'mon, you do know you have a fan base here at school. Don't tell me you're that naive!" He laughed. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Especially since ya decided to try out for our _Romeo and Juliet_." Ichigo gave him a scowel.

"Shut it _Mercutio_. At least I don't die by my friend's family members." He grumbled.

"Correction, I'm killed by _Tybalt_." He huffed.

"Ah yeah...Grimmjow's part." Ichigo almost laughed. Since Tybalt's character's title was the 'Prince of Cats', everyone decided to pick on the 'Blue Panther of Karakura High'. Surprisingly, he accepted the tryouts and was made Tybalt. Grimmjow quickly gained a reputation for someone who only started coming to their school that year. _Shame we don't share the same lunch..._he thought. "so...why in hell do I even have a fan base anyways?"

"Well, you have an intersting attitude that hides how you truly feel, your hair is an interesting bright color, you're hot, and you have the tightest ass in the school." Renji laughed when Ichigo punched his shoulder.

"Asshole." He said, trying to surpress his own laughter.

"But in all seriousness, I think you should stop going to that church, ok?" Renji's voice became serious as Ichigo began eating his sandwich. "If you think someone is watching you-"

"That's the thing though, Renji. It's not exactly an...uncomfortable feeling." Ichigo said, trying to explain how he felt. It was true that the night before had spooked him slightly. But when he could feel that presence watching him, it felt _protective_ rather than _obsessive_. And what was even weirder is that he was comforted by it.

"Ya think it's God ro something?" Both of them laughed at that one.

"You know I don't believe in even half of what my dad teaches. Besides...if he ever found out about...welll, you know." He shrugged, not needing to explain himself to his best friend.

"Yeah, I know. Did you even tell him about our version of _Romeo and Juliet_?" he asked with curiocity. "Even your father would get a kick out of it!"

"Yeah, if playing the preist doesn't give me a one way ticket to Hell." He grumbled. As the bell rang out, he sighed. "I have to work again before I get to practice. I'll see you later." Ichigo waved to his friend as he hurried to class.

* * *

Shiro leaned against a lightpost, waiting patiently for nightfall. He sighed and looked at the city as the setting sun tried to finish drying up last night's storm. I wonder if he will be there tonight? He wondered. He had been debating on how to introduce himself to the orange headed teen, but the only thing he could think of at first was to attend his school. He was already aware of a friend of his going there and, according to him, it was a nice place. He pushed himself off of the lightpost and started heading towards his house. _May as well rest up for an hour or so..._he decided.

* * *

"Goddamned pricks..." Ichigo grumbled as he cleaned up the play area in the church. As he had been pulling out of the school parking lot, he had seen someone getting picked on and went to help. It had all been a ruse just to get him out and into trouble. _Curse my nice nature..._he thought. They had cornered him, but he was almost always prepared for a fight. Although now he had a nice, large bruise on his cheek to deal with. It hurt to talk some, but he was still adamant on practicing his role. Being at the church his dad worked at had two advantages; time to think by himself and time to rehearse without others watching him.

When he finished cleaning the downstairs he went upstairs to fix the altar and pew in the front of the church. The altar was fairly large, large enough for a body to lay on. Ichigo and Renji always gagged about how they could sacrifice as cow to some old Greek god. It was always decorated with flowers and a cloth with a small golden cross embebbed on it. When he finally finished straightening out, he sighed and went back to the seats and pulled his copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ out of his bookbag. He had scribbled notes down in it where they had changed some of the wording.

"I remember it all well, as if it happened yesterday. A pair of star crossed lover's met, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene." He said, trying to memorize the lines.

"Rather interesting church here." He nearly jumped at the voice that came from behind him. He turned around and nearly gasped at what he saw.

* * *

An albino teen stood a few feet in front of the giant doors of the church. His skin and hair looked like freshly fallen snow in moonlight. He was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans with some holes in the legs and a button up shirt with some of the buttons at the top undone to show his muscular chest underneath. But what held Ichigo frozen in his place. unable to move or look away was those eyes. They were a beautiful golden hue, surrounded by a sea of black ebony. The albino teen had an amused look on his face. "Are you the preist here or something?"

"Huh? Wha?" Ichigo shook his head. As he had stared at the albino, a fog had settled into his mind, and he hadn't heard the question right away. The teen chuckled.

"You were either in some holy hypnotic state, or off in la la land." He said, receiving a glare from the orange headed teen.

"No, I'm not the preist here, my dad is." Ichigo replied. The albino nodded and started walking closer. Ichigo still found that he couldn't ove, like each, flowing stride that the teen made made his muscles lock up even tighter. "Wh-what's your name?" He asked, finally able to force his head down. It just faintly occured to him that he never even heard the church doors open when the teen walked in.

"Hichigo Shirosaki. But you may call me Shiro." Ichigo flinched at the closeness of his voice. "And yours?"

"I-Ichigo Kurosak-ki." He said, still straning himself not to look.

"Hmm...One Protecter, eh? I like it." Ichigo couldn't help but look up and locked his brown orbs with the golden ones. He instantly felt drawn towards them, and part of his mind wanted to desperatly close the gap between the two of them.

"N-no one ever m-mentions that part of m-m-my name..." He said, his voice slightly breathy. He didn't notice when Shiro grazed the bruise on his cheek with his pale hands, giving it a hateful look.

"It suits you better than the other two options." He replied simply, gazing back into Ichigo's eyes. He noticed how odd the albino's eyes seemed, as if they were glowing in the dim lighting of the church. Just before Ichigo could lean into the teen, Shiro backed up some. Ichigo could feel the odd fog blow away slightly as he moved through the seats. "_Romeo and Juliet_?"

"H-huh?"

"You were quoting _Romeo and Juliet_, albeit in an odd fashion. Not exactly the way I remember the opening scene."

"We...we modified it for our school's version. The Montagues are heretics and the Capulets are Christians. I play the priest and the narrator." He said, his voice sounding more steady now that Shiro wasn't so close. Shiro laughed and looked at him, his golden eyes seeming to shine. Ichigo just took it as a trick of the dim lighting in the church.

"Does anyone have Romeo's part yet?" He asked.

"N-no, not that I'm aware of."

"Hmm...Maybe I'll try out." The albino put on a thoughtful look.

"D-did you just m-move here? I've never s-seen you before."

"Do you always stutter or are you just nervous about seeing an albino?" Shiro asked. Ichigo scowled andthe albino chuckled quietly. "Yes, I just moved here and I start school tomorrow. I may just try for Romeo's part. I've played him before, but never as a heretic. Very...interesting ineed, no?" He chuckled.

"Uh...sure." Ichigo replied, shrugging and strting to put away his things. He had to finish up and close the church down for the night. "Look, I need to finish up here, so-"

"I understand." Ichigo looked up from his backpack to see the albino close to him again, once again grazing the bruise, feeling the heat of the blood against his pale, cool hand. The fog settled back into his mind again and, unsure of what to do this time, he leaned into the teen's touch. "I'll be on my way then." As his hand left Ichigo's cheek, he almost couldn't help but feel dissapointed, but why, he had no clue why. As Shiro made it to the door, he flashed Ichigo a brief, but expressive smile. Ichigo felt like he'd turn to goo and melt into the teen, just for it to last longer. "See you tomorrow Ichigo." He said before opening the huge doors and leaving the church, and a very confused orange head behind.

* * *

Shiro watched from the shadows as Ichigo left the church, a small smile still playing on his lips. _He was so easily affected by my power...how interesting..._he thought. _But it took a little more than normal... _He could feel a hunger deep inside him, trying to gnaw it's way through his body, but he willed it away. "No...not yet...I need time..." He whispered, as if talking to the feral need. "It's not time yet..." He watched as Ichigo climbed in his car and couldn't help but remember the bruise on his face. A growl shook his body at the memory opf how hot it was. _Whoever did that will wish they never met me when I see them..._he told himself. As the teen drove away, he couldn't help but whisper his name, as old memories surfaced in his mind. "Ichigo..." He then turned and headed down the street, hoping to reach his house for some much needed sleep. After all, he had school in the morning.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Well? Interesting? Not so much? Tell me~! Flames, however, will be used to burn your house down! XP jk


	3. During and after school

Response to reviews~!

nightdriver: Well I know I do! XD And it was true...but it was awesome smex! XD

Tiana Misoro: And what's wrong with that? *looks around nervously*

Fireotaku18: Nope, never even heard of it. lol Just wait and see~!

KawaiiBerry-chan: Me liked it too, but it was kinda sas that there was no plot. Oh, there was one where Shiro is a werewolf. Do ya know about that one?

zZemoKITTYZz: Yippe~!

Angelchan2012: I thought it was a nice comic deal. lol

drmona lord: Lol I know~!

LyricalSin: Why, of course~!

krito1389: I would hate to actually kill someone because of a fanfic...XD

7bo7benn7: I love it to, and plan on using it...a lot!

Black Cat Angel: He isn't. XD

FeelTheBeat: Wow, that was a quickie review!

ravensterling123: Ahh~! lol

Cerulean-Guave: How big is the iceberg? ^_^

filianox noctis: Latin penname? lol Cause he's hot that way too~!

Paninibunny: Ah, I wouldn't say all that...

Chelsea Lynn: Chelsea...you have one too many addictions on this site. lol

Strawberry-Ringo: Hmm...ready ta find out? XD

hichixichilover: Odd, huh? Glad ya like it so~!

Believe It Forever: Hmm...maybe he does~! Also, your name now has Naruto's sauying going through my head. Now I must pound him into a bloody pulp. *borrows Chelsea Lynn's bat*

Ok, so I'm glad everyone's snjoying this! Betcha some of you are wondering where all the religion bashing is, neh? Soon, I promise! Also, for those that have not read Romeo and Juliet (although I do not know anyone who hasn't) Tybalt is known as the Prince of Cats, hence the role automatically goes ta Grimm-kitty~! Hee hee~! Ok...Chapter 2 now~!

* * *

Chapter 2: During and after school

It was the same dream. The dream he's had ever since he started damned high school. He was in a huge crowd of people, a mask on his face. He wasn't sure why, but the scene felt familiar. As he looked around, he froze on one figure. The mask the figure was wearing was bone white, blood red stripes covering one side of the mask. Piercing golden eyes shined from behind it and locked with his own. But, before anything else could happen, he woke up only to have the sun rays meet his gaze. _Damnit all..._he thought and rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe the sleep from them.

"Ichigo! You need to hurry or your gonna be late!" Yuzu, one of his little sisters, called to him. He took one look at his clock and cursed inwardly as he bolted out of bed.

* * *

As he walked into school, he felt like he was going to get a headache. Last nights events replayed through his mind and he found himself, or a part of himself, wishing that the albino would be in his class. He shook his head and walked into the room, heading straight for his desk. He moaned and placed his forehead on the desk, his hair covering his eyes. "Same dream, eh?" He looked up briefly to see Renji leaning next to his desk.

"Yeah...the one I can never damned remember." He grumbled. It was true; he could never remember what it was about or who and what was in it, but it kept him up nights sometimes.

"Class! May I have your attention please?" Everyone rushed to their seats as the teacher tapped his desk impatiently. "We have a new transfer student." He looked at the door. When Ichigo looked, he froze. In walked the albino from last night, wearing the school's summer uniform. For some odd reason, his presence didn't seem as powerful, but when he met Ichigo's gaze and smiled briefly, once again Ichigo felt like turning into goop.

"Hello. My name is Hichigo Shirosaki. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said, bowing.

"Hichigo here has had experience as Romeo in the past, so we decided to assign him the part. I do hope everyone here will treat him nicely." The teacher said, but it sounded more like a threat. Something along the lines of _'Be nice or I shall personally escort you down to the office of Hell.'_ Ichigo chuckled at the small threat. Shiro walked towards him and sat at the desk to his left, Renji being at his right. He gave Ichigo a brief nod and smile and pulled out his school book, ready for the day. Ichigo sighed and noticed Renji's rather goofy grin as he wiggled his eyebrows around.

_Oh god...a distraction..._he thought and sighed. This was going to be a long school day.

* * *

"Let's go say hi." Was the first thing Renji said to Ichigo as they sat down and ate lunch. Ichigo turned to see the new albino eating quietly and alone under a right away, girls were watching the albino, and the guys that were watching him wanted him either dead or as close to death as possible.

_It never does any justice in this school to stick out..._he thought. "How come?" he asked, wanting to hear Renji's answer.

"How come? Because he looks like you, therefore he's hot, he's new, he's hot, he's sitting alone, and did I mention he's hot?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, heading over to the albino.

"I was begining to wonder whether you were gonna join me or not, Ichigo." Shiro said, not even looking up at him. Ichigo forze, but only because he was stunned that the guy even knew he was there when his back was turned to him.

"I was wondering when you were gonna approach me at school, like you did last night." Ichigo replied once he regained his composure. The moment those words passed his lips, Renji began hammering him with questions, some a little off the line. Typical Renji. Shiro watched as Ichigo flustered and tried desperastly to explain to his friend that Shiro was not a stalker and was just someone he had recently met.

"So is this a good friend of yours, Ichigo?" Shiro finally asked, causing both of them to stop their conversation.

"Yeah...this is Renji Abarai." Ichigo pointed at his friend. "One of the biggest idiots of this school."

"I can introduce myself, thanks." Renji grumbled. "Besides, if I'm one of the biggest, then you're another one, Ichigo." Shiro chuckled when Ichigo smacked his friends shoulder playfully.

"Smartass..." He sighed. "So...where are you from exactly, Shiro?"

"Around, but I was living recently in Osaka. Nice place, actually. I felt like down grading slightly though, so I decided to come here." He explained as a cool wind blew past the three. Ichigo watched as the albino shifted nervously, taking in quick, strained breaths.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just an upset stomach." Shiro smiled briefly and this time, Ichigo did his best not to become a stuttering mess. "So...what part in the _Romeo and Juliet _play do you have, Renji?" Shiro asked, causing Ichigo to look back up. When he noticed that his smile was gone, a part of him was dissapointed that he had missed it.

_What the hell?_

"I'm Mecurtio, friend of Romeo." He said. Shiro chuckled lightly.

"_Ah, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you_." Shiro quoted. "I've always loved that speech about dreams. I think it's the same with religion."

"What, that it's a load of bullshit?" Ichigo asked. The albino laughed.

"Yes, that is correct. If there truly was a God up there, watching us all, would he really let us get away with half of the things we do? Kill each other, pollute the Earth around us...you understand, right?" Renji just stared at him, but Ichigo nodded, at the same time being equally freaked out.

_That's how _I _always see it... _he thought. _Great minds think alike, eh?_

"You sound just like Ichigo! He said that to me once too." Renji said. "I agree. Also, what kind of God rejects you for your sexuality anyways? I mean, c'mon, right? Isn't everyone supposed to be equal in God's eyes? Talk about crazy!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Renji, everyone looks down on us. Not just the supposed 'guy in the sky', as you once put it." He chuckled.

"So you're both gay?" Ichigo turned to stare into Shiro's golden eyes. He seemed amused at the startled look on Ichigo's face. He had never told anyone about that before, simply because he was afraid of his father finding out. The man was deeply religious, but not to the point of being crazy. At least...Ichigo _hoped_ not. "Oh, don't worry, secret's safe with me." Ichigo wasn't sure to feel relieved by the teen's promise, or the bell that sounded the ending of lunch. As the three walked back together, Ichigo tried to be oblivious of the stares that he was receiving. There was obviously _something_ about the new albino that people didn't like. As they walked back inside, Shiro walked up next to Ichigo as Renji ran into the school building, eagr to not be late for the 50th time. "I am too."

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to look at the albino, who locked eyes with him. The golden orbs shined playfully, and he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering slightly.

"I'm gay as well, just like you." He smiled and left Ichigo behind, confused.

* * *

As he walked home from school, Shiro couldn't help but smile. _Even those small things affected him greatly it seems..._he thought. _This may be easier than I thought... _He reached into his bookbag and pulled out his new copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. He smiled at the altered lines, and looked at Ichigo's part as well. _This will be fun..._He smiled widely, since no one was there. _Most fun indeed..._

* * *

As Ichigo finished cleaning up the church that evening, he was once again startled by the albino, but this time instead of speaking out at random, he was sitting on the altar, reading another book. "You can't sit up there!" He snapped. Shiro turned his way and smiled, making Ichigo feel like putty. Why did that happen every time the albino was near. Not to mention once again, his very presence was making Ichigo feel slightly odd.

"What, am I going to be struck by lightning, or the Holy Hand Grenade?" He laughed. He hopped up and tossed his book to the side. "I thought we could rehearse together, since we have a scene or two together." Ichigo was rooted to his spot as the albino moved in closer. Just like last time, Ichigo wanted to fall into the albino as he stared into those golden and ebony eyes, shining playfully in the night. "so...are we gonna practice?"

"P-practice?" Ichigo asked, blinking a few times. Shiro nodded and turned around, heading towards the seats. Ichigo shook his had swiftly, trying to get rid of the fog in his mind.

"Yes, practice, rehearse, however the hell you want to put it." Shiro called, tossing him his copy of Romeo and Juliet. Shiro walked up with his own, opening to the first scene with Ichigo. "Start here. We'll just read along until we get to our parts. Then we'll act them out." Ichigo nodded numbly and once again started his lines.

* * *

When they finally reached a scene with the both of them, Shiro stood up and walked in front of the altar. "Get your tight ass up here." He said, laughing at the deep blush that suddenly crossed Ichigo's face.

"D-did Renji say that too you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Nah, I heard it around from some of the girls at school, and a couple of guys pretending ta be straight." He grinned. "Now, get up here, so we can practice." Ichigo, slgihtly embarrased, walked up and began acting like he was fiddling with imaginary plants.

_Goodie, the part where I speak to myself..._he thought and sighed. As he tried his best at his lines, he was fully aware of Shiro staring at him the entire time. A faint, familiar feeling came across him then, but it faded when Shiro began to walk forward.

"Preist, how fare ye today?" He said, sounding oddly excited.

"Y-you seem excited today, young Montague." He replied, trying to keep his voice steady as Shiro moved closer to him. _It's just a play..._he told himself.

"Young? How can you say that when you and I are of the same age?" Shiro asked, sounding genuienly confused.

"Maybein body, yes, but not in mind. For that, I have been taught by far wiser. Tell me, what is your reason for being so happy?"

"I have met the woman I wish to be with."

"Who? Rosalyin? I thought she chose to remain chaste?"

"No, not her...Juliet Capulet!" Ichigo froze and stuttered his next line. Shiro had moved even closer to him, making him feel light, is breath coming in shallow breaths.

"Why d-does this not surprise me? A-all young p-people are the same." He managed to get out. Shiro laughed and backed up.

"Wow, that sounded annoyed their, Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"You need to try and feel the part inside you. Try to actually be the preist. It helps a lot, and who knows? You may get yourself a career outta it!" Ichigo blushed slightly, then shook his head to rid himself of it.

"Y-you look like you could too. Y-you really sounded like you met the love of your life." He said. He gasped when he was eized briefly by the wrist and was forced to look into the albino's deep gaze. His eyes seemed to shine again, this time a little more fiercely, and Ichigo found that he couldn't look away, nor did he want to.

"Maybe I have, but if so...then he or she does not know it yet." He whispered into Ichigo's ear, making his blood tingle and sing as it traveled downwards. "I do pray that they do, sooner or later." When he released Ichigo and headed towards the door, Ichigo felt like a spell had just been broken.

_Talk about cliche..._he thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Night!" Shiro waved before leaving the church once again. This time, fter he finished closing the church down for the night, Ichigo hurried home in his car, anxious to start the next day.

_Why? Why do I feel this excited? I've only just met him!_ He thought. He couldn't help how he felt, but he was almost certain that he had a huge crush on the albino...and that the feelings were returned.

* * *

Shiro watched the car drive away again. _Maybe next time, I shall join him..._

"Ah, I was wondering when ya were gonna pop up here, Shirosaki." Shiro turned to see a muscular man next to him, teal hair lit by the dim, yellow street light. He turned to face the albino teen, a wide grin on his face, showing off some remarkably sharp canines. His teal eyes glowed with amusement.

"What, did you think I didn't catch your text? You and your mate are playing with fire in this town." Shiro stated emotionlessly, looking at the now dark church.

"Well, we're not the one's being hunted, now are we Shiro?" He laughed when Shiro shot him a deadsly glare. "Just saying, that's all. No need to incinerate me with a stare here."

"If looks could kill, your sheer ugliness would've killed me a centuray ago." Shiro mumbled.

"Hey, that was low. Be nice." The teen grinned and looked at the church as well. "So...he's the one?"

"Yes, it's him, or a desendent. Either way...I know he's the one." Shiro nodded. "Grimmjow, why exactly are you here in Karakura?"

"We were chased from out territory. I don't need ta ask you why you're here, since I can tell." Grimmjow began walking away, waving behind him. "Be careful, shiro, and don't get discovered." Shiro took one look at the church before walking away.

_I do not plan on it..._he thought. _And I will protect him from them...just watch me._

* * *

Chapter 2 end

So? How was that, eh? Remember; my romeo and Juliet is different, so no berating me, ok? Also, you get a cookie if you can tell me the origin of the Holy Hand Grendae joke! I know wat it is, so I can tell you~! Well, reviews rule, and flames melt chocolate!XP


	4. Tybalt and Romeo

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Ugh, blackmail! XP

filianox noctis: Why thanks! ^_^

LyricalSin: Uhh...a ton?

krito 1389: Why thanks; I give you my permission to marry it. lol jk

Believe It Forever: No no, it's fine. I'm just not a huge Naruto fan. There's nothing wrong with your penname! XD

ravensterling123: I know...I'm evil~!

SOULREAPERHALLOWESPADA: Umm...it's been awhile since I have watched Monty Python...so I can't tell if you're joking, or you really don't know...DX

drmona lord; Let's just say...it's predictable.

Idzect: Lol yes, go~! None shall pass! ^_^

FeelTheBeat: Who here doesn't? XD

Cerulean-Guave: Oh my god! I killed people~! T_T jk

Angelchan2012: I liked it too, thank you!

BonneNuit: Tee hee, I know, right?

Forgotten Memories Kaiori: Long time no see! ^_^ Yes it is.

Paninibunny: No, I don't recall a time where you insulted me. *rubs neck*

All righty then~! I'm glad a ton of you picked up on the Mony Python gag! I'll try ta come up with some more, neh? ^_^ Ok, well, I wonder what's gonna happen now? O.o Well, read the next chappie and find out~!

* * *

Chapter 3: Tybalt and Romeo

The next few weeks were like this; Ichigo and Shiro practicing alone in the church, and every single time Ichigo felt like jelly. But during the day, he didn't feel like that, except for when the albino smiled. _None of this is making any fucking sense!_ He thought as he stared at his script. Today was the first official rehersal, and he didn't want to miss it.

"Excited, Ichigo?" He turned around just in time to see Shiro flash him his expressive grin and pat him on the shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I suppose." He mumbled, turning around. The last thing he wanted at the moment was for Shiro to give him a burning sensation down below. For some reason, even though they've only known each other for just about three weeks, Ichigo knew he had a crush on the albino. But he wasn't so sure about the pale teen himself. He didn't want to ask, for a number of reasons.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to see Renji running up, looking slightly excited himself. "Wow, you got here early; 'bout five minutes I think."

"Three, actually." Both Ichigo and Shiro said at once. They looked at each other and Renji laughed.

"Great minds think alike." He said. "Ok...I wonder what scene is being rehearsed today?"

"Beats me, but I hear that Grimmjow is gonna show; maybe it has to do with Tybalt?" Ichigo asked. Shiro snickered and Ichigo turned to him. "What's so funny."

"Just his nickname and him playing Tybalt? Nice." He said, covering his mouth as he laughed. "Couldn't ask for a funnier coincidence!"

"No shit..." Ichigo grumbled.

"Oi, hey there Romeo, Mercutio, Preist." All three of them turned around to see Grimmjow walking up, a thin albino with shining green eyes with an arm wrapped around his waist walking next to him. "This is my boyfriend, Ulquiorra. He doesn't go here." Ulquiorra bowed and flashed a breif smile.

"Pleasure." He said in an almost monotone voice. Ichigo waved and turned to Shiro. The albino walked up and shook his hand.

"Been awhile, eh? Thought I left you in Hokkaido?"

"Nah, ya can't ditch me that easily, Snowflake." He said, laughing when he received a sharp punch to the side.

"Wait, you two _know_ each other?" Renji asked.

"We were in middle school together; he was known as a Panther back then too." Shiro grumbled, but grinned. "You could never ask for a better partner in a fist fight than the guy right here." He patted Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Aww, you're making me blush." Grimmjow rolled his cyan eyes. "Ok, I asked the teacher what was being practiced today, and he says the scene where Tybalt and Romeo fight."

"Ah, I've always wanted to be on the receiving end of your fists." Shiro said sarcastically. "Ok then, let's get this started!" Him and Grimmjow ran off, leaving the other three alone.

"Grimmjow's abnormally excited." Renji murmered.

"Grimmjow didn't expect Shiro to be a part of this." Renji and Ichigo turned to look at Ulquiorra, who had remained silent most of the time. "He's rather happy that he's here." Ulquiorra turned and eyed Ichigo for a moment.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ichigo asked, shifting nervously on his feet. It felt like Ulquiorra was staring into his soul, and it made him uncomfortable.

"I do not know _what_ you have exactly, but for some reason, he's chosen you. Perhaps..." Ulquiorra looked off into the distance for a moment before shaking his head. "Shouldn't you be reading your lines? I do believe there's a new scene that requires you apperence?" Ichigo cheacked his scrpit again and blushed slighty, feeling embarrased.

"Aww shit...sorry!" He bowed swiftly and ran off, leaving the other two alone.

* * *

"So it's the orange haired kid, eh?" Grimmjow chuckled as they got their swords out, ready to practice spar before the actual rehersal started.

"You've already known that, or did we not have that chat the other night?" Shiro asked. "You're just bull dicking around."

"Hey, I've found _my_ mate, and I know you need yours, but I'm surprised you haven't...'forced' him yet, if you catch my drift." The two clashed the fencing swords together, matching each other's movements strike for strike.

"I have no desire too. He's...he's too good for that." Shiro said, stopping and looking at the floor. "I really do care for him, and I will not force him."

"But you're mad. If you don't get something soon, you may go-"

"Silence yourself, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" Shiro snapped angrily. "I know full well what may happen! Do not reming me."

"You didn't have anything when you came, did you?" Grimmjow asked calmly. Shiro took a deep breath and sighed.

"I did, but not enough. Three weeks without anything...but I can last far much longer if I must."

"Boys, c'mon, it's time!" Their teacher called. Shiro sighed and turned towards the door.

"Well Grimm? Are ya ready to 'die'?" He asked with a smirk, showing his own, pointed canines. Grimmjow returned the smile full on as he followed him.

"We hardly ever die, but why the fuck not, eh?" he replied.

* * *

Renji, Ulquiorra and Ichigo watched as the two fenced on the small stage, cursing as they fought. "I didn't know they were such good fighters!" Renji gasped.

"They practiced quite a lot in middle school and became rather good at it." Ulquiorra explained. "They were considered 'prodigies' in their class." Ichigo was oblivious to the entire chat. His eyes were glued to the albino. As he watched, he couldn't help but feel that he'd seen all of this before.

_But...but that's impossible..._he thought. _We just met!_

"Hey, their done! The 'Great Tybalt' just died!" Renji chuckled, while Ulquiorra laughed out loud at the joke. Ichigo blinked and the familiar feeling vanished as the two walked down in front of them.

"Wow, nice death scene, Grimm." Ulquiorra chuckled, receiving a rough punch from his boyfriend.

"Shut it, at least I don't kill myself." Grimmjow said, flashing Shiro a quick grin.

"Hey, I thought Juliet died!" Shiro said in his defense, mocking hurt. All five of them laughed as they walked out of the school. As Renji, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow parted ways, Shiro and Ichigo resumed their walk to the church. "So...what did ya think?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked up at the albino. He was thinking and replaying the fencing scene in his mind. _Did I imagine that feeling?_ He wondered. It was like watching a close replica or newer version of an old movie, and he was picking out the 'new' scenes from the 'old'.

"Our fencing; betcha didn't know I could do that shit, eh?" Shiro patted Ichigo on the back, receiving a glare from him. But the moment Ichigo locked eyes with him, his mind seemed to fog up. His eyes felt droopy, and he yawned. Since when was he tired? "What's wrong? Feel a little tired?" Shiro asked. Ichigo nodded slowly, feeling sleep pull on him even faster. "Should I have you come over to my place?"

"No...dad'll kill...me..." Ichigo said slowly, his foggy mind barely able to make a single thought.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something." Shiro's voice sounded deeper then normal, and Ichigo couldn't help but agree with him.

_Yeah...he can convince my dad..._he thought. He slumped over and felt warm arms wrap around him.

"Ok...let's get you over there." Shiro whispered into his ear quietly.

"Yeah...let's..." Ichigo said before passing out.

* * *

Shiro looked at the unconsious figure in his arms as he walked to his house. _Hmm...Trancing him wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it may be..._he thought. Once inside, he placed Ichigo up in a sitting position on the couch. Ichigo stayed there like a rag doll on strings, unmoving from his spot. Shiro leaned down and slowly trailed soft kisses down his neck. When Ichigo's unconsious body twitched slightly, he knew he found the spot he had been looking for. Slowly, he felt his fangs grow out and softly pierced Ichigo's neck. Ichigo didn't move or flinch, a good sign that he was completly under Shiro's Trance. Shiro closed his eyes and moaned as Ichigo's blood hit his lips. I was, to him, the perfect mixture, the very thing that kept him alive and sane. But as he continued to drink from him, his mind began replaying horrid visions that forced him to remove his fangs and gasp, staring at Ichigo. _So he is..._He shook his head. _They look the same...but I thought that... _Sighing in defeat, he slowly trailed his tongue over the small bite and watched as it healed up. He lifted the sleeping teen into his arms and walked off towards his guest room.

"Thouhgt ya couldn't do it." Shiro turned sharply to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow standing in front of his room.

"Didn't people tell you not to break into someone's home?" Shiro asked, slightly annoyed. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Hey, do ya see anything 'broken'? You know very well how sneaky we can be." He replied, Ulquiorra nodding silently next to him. "So...is it exactly the same?" Shiro looked away, unable to meet Grimmjow's teal gaze. "Yeah, I thought so. Look, it's the same damned kid, so just-"

"No!" Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked at the albino in shock. "I will not do this to him unwillingly."

"Is that not what Trancing is for? You're one of the only one's out there that can do it so...well complete, as it were." Ulquiorra explained.

"Ulquiorra, you apparantly don't know what your own mate means." Shiro growled. "I refuse to turn him unwillingly...like what happened with me." He hissed between his teeth. "The pain of waking up...of forgetting everything...I will not force him to suffer that fate..."

"Then what will you do if he refuses?" Grimmjow asked.

"I will spend as much time with him as possible. I'll respect his wishes."

"Tsk, you? You're too damned rebellious for your own good. I know you won't take it lying down now."

"Of course not...but...if it really comes to it, and I can't change his mind..." He looked at Grimmjow, resolve brimming in his golden gaze. "Then what reason is there for me to remain hidden?"

* * *

The two men continued to walk the streets, still searching. "He is still very elusive, isn't he?" Tousen asked.

"Yes, but he will come out of hiding sooner or later. The city's large, but in the end, we will snuff him out." Aizen replied calmly.

"You sound so certain of yourself, as usual."

"We just need to find out who he's hunting, that is all." He shrugged.

"But master, this city, as you put it, is indeed large. It may take us forever!" Tousen exclamied. Aizen chuckled and shook his head.

"Not so. I'm sure that, sooner or later, he will come to us. Just wait and see Tousen." He smiled. _We will find you...one way or another...Shirosaki..._

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Whew Finally got this up before Christmas~! XD I do hope y'all review~! Ok, well, I shall see y'all after Christmas! ^_^


	5. Rotten Juliet

Response to reviews~!

FeelTheBeat: Well, I got maybe 2 things I wanted. XD

Strawberry-Ringo: Hmm...with me, ya never know~!

ravensterling123: That'll get explained sooner or later...XD

OKami23Kitsune: The chappies ain't short to me...but that's ok! I love the Okami video game, if that's where ya based your name from! XD

krito 1389: Hmm...that would be spoiling it~! ^_^

BonneNuit: Just the way I like him! XD

Tiana Misoro: Lol Thanks! *kicks Aizen* Oops, I thought you were a rock! XD

reyreykitty: Yippe~! Another fic addict of mine!

Ok, I know some people are confused on Shiro's actions, but all will be explained in time! For now, just go with the flow...lol like fishies. *random moment* Alright, chappie 4 is here~!

* * *

Chapter 4: Rotten Juliet

It was that dream again, Ichigo was sure of it. The large mass of bodies dancing around him, some with flowing, frilly dresses, some with tuxedo's with frilly collars. All were wearing masks and caught in the music, lost in their own worlds. As he glanced around the sea of people, only one thought floated through his mind. _Boring...this is all boring._ To him, no one seemed interesting, no one caught his eye as a decent dance partner. As he glanced around the sea of dancers, one lone person came into his view. The person was wearing a bone white mask, blood red stripes on the left side like scratch marks. Ichigo felt glued into place, but not by the strangers mask, it was the eyes. The eyes were soft, golden pools lost in an ocean of black. The person's outfit looked like a tuxedo, but it was pure white, the parts that were supposed to be white were black. Ichigo felt drawn towards those eyes...eyes that seemed very familiar to him. As he reached this person, he heard an annoying sound in the background. When he blinked, he found himself in another room...one that he didn't recognize.

"Ah, awake are we?" Ichigo looked up to see Shiro standing next to him, a cup of coffee in his hands. Ichigo took it and sipped it, enjoying the warmth it gave his body.

"How long was...was I out?" he asked after taking a few more sips. _That annoying sound must've been the coffee maker..._he thought to himself.

"Awhile. Since last night. Remember, you spent the night at my house?" Ichigo tried to page through his mind and remember, but all he could remember was falling asleep in the albino's arms in the street...that, and the dream he had. As his minde washed away the rest of his sleep, he began to feel edgy.

"Did...did you tell my dad?"

"Yup, and he was absolutly fine with it. Although he insists that I come over some time." Ichigo didn't miss the slightly worried tone in Shiro's voice.

_I wonder why he's worried...maybe because he has no religion?_ he wondered. "Sorry about last night and all. I seriously have no idea why I was suddenly so tired."

_I do..._Shiro thought mischeviously. Last night had been crazy to him. He had never in his life as a vampire tasted blood so...divine, in his opinion. But when memories of what little past he could remember floated into his mind, he had pulled away like a frightened child. Ever since, he had debated whether he should do it again or not. "C'mon and get a shower. We've got school in a few hours here." Shiro handed him his school unifrom. "Since we're the same size, I'm gonna let ya wear my spare, since your other pair is dirty." Ichigo took the clothes and looked to the side, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Th-thanks." He murmered, not noticing he was now alone.

* * *

Shiro sat in the living room, his head buried in his hands. Just one taste of the human's blood, and now he was going insane. He wanted to invade on the orange head right then and there and just sink his fangs into his neck and...He shook his head violently. _No...I won't sucumb to it!_ He thought as he felt something empty inside him. _No...not now...please..._

"Shiro?" Shiro looked up to see Ichigo running a hand through his slightly damp hair. "You ok?"

"I am now, thanks." He said, meaning every word. The empty feeling vanished slightly when the human's presence entered the room. "So...ready to go?" Ichigo nodded and they both headed out the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ichigo asked. To him, Shiro had looked even paler a moment ago, like he was sick or in pain. "I mean...you looked kinda out of it."

"I am fine Ichigo. Do not worry about me." Ichigo cocked his head at the odd, almost old sound in Shiro's voice. It was like he was tring to literally play his part in _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Uh...hello? This is the present, not Shakespear!" Ichigo chuckled. Shiro chuckled and smacked his shoulder gently.

"Race ya!" He called, running ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head and followed suit.

* * *

"Did you hear who got picked to be Juliet?" Both Shiro and Ichigo turned to look up at Renji, who seemed slightly ticked off for some reason.

"no, only you seem to hear the best gossip, Renji." Shiro grinned. "Like an obsessed teenage girl." Both Ichigo and shiro laughed as Renji punched him in the shoulder.

"Laugh all ya want, but it's Rukia you'll be kissing." Shiro and Ichigo stared at him. "She won the part of Juliet Capulet."

"What? That whore? You're shitting me!" Ichigo gasped. Everyone in school knew, and feared Rukia Kuchiki. She could be possesive and her brother was in charge of the police force. The last person she had trieds to get a hold on was Renji, but luckily she figured out he was gay and backed off. "This can't be a good thing..."

"What's so bad about her?" Shiro asked. "I mean, I heard her brother is in charge of police, but is she really that bad?"

"She's horrible!" Renji nearly shouted. "Belive me, the last thing anyone wants on this Earth is to date her!"

"Ya know, I have a friend who'd love to meet you." Shiro chuckled. "He moves around a lot, maybe I'll tell him to give this school a try."

"Another friend, huh?" Ichigo asked, suddenly feeling a little edgy. Why though, he had no idea.

"Yeah, we've been like family for awhile now. I think Renji here would like him." Shiro shot Ichigo his breif smile and the edgy feeling in him vanished. Shiro always did that to him, ever since they had first met. Although Ichigo wasn't exactly sure as to why, he knew what he was feeling.

_God, why do I have a crush on a guy here? _he wondered. Was karma really a bitch to him? He barely knew a thing about the albino. He was a true mystery...maybe that's why he was so drawn to him?

"Uh, earth to Ichigo? Come in Ichigo." Ichigo shivered as Shiro's voice whispered into his ear.

"Huh? Wha?" He said, shaking his head.

"You spaced out for a moment." Renji laughed. "What, that concerned for Shiro's well being?"

_You have no clue..._The thought floated into Ichigo's head. He shook his head again and sipped on his juice box. "No, he just kills himself anyways."

"You kiddin? I'll leave the bitch to rot in her own tomb." Shiro pouted. He gave Ichigo a look that made him feel funny. "Besides, there are other, more important characters in the play." Ichigo squirmed where he sat as the bell rang out.

"C-c'mon, we've got to get to class." He said, hastily standing up and brushing the grass off of his pants. Shiro chuckled and stood up next to him, walking in silence as Renji chatted away with Ichigo.

_You have no idea, do you Ichigo?_ he wondered. _Of how important you are..._

* * *

Ichigo walked into rehersal dressed in his robes. Although he didn't need to be in his costume yet, Shiro insisted he should. _So I can 'feel the part better'..._he thought and smiled. Shiro was absolutly crazy about it for some reason. And, Ichigo had to admit, he played an excellent Romeo. He never had to practice. He had the character down flat, and even the way Romeo reacted to the characters. _But in our version, things are a little different..._

"Hiya, Ichigo." He froze and turned around to see Rukia standing next to him.

"H-hey Rukia. How are you t-today?" Ichigo asked. Rukia had this knack of popping up out of nowhere. She chuckled and walked in front of him.

"Finr. Great actually. I...uh, can you do me a favor?" Ichigo stared at her. She never asked him for a favor. In fact, she hardly ever talked to anyone she deemed 'unworthy of her time'.

"What is it?"

"Can you...ummm...here." She handed him a piece of paper, almost forcing it into his hand. "Give that to Hichigo please." Before Ichigo could respond, she walked off.

_Ok...awkward..._he thought, glancing at the paper in his hand. Curioud, he opened it and nearly froze. _She...she wants to date him?_ Ichigo felt like he was going to collapse. A painful feeling twisted in his gut, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Hey, ya look like ya just saw a ghost." He turned around only to be met with golden pools. Shiro smirked and shook his head. "You've been awfully spacey since yesterday, ya know?"

"H-here...Rukia wanted me to give you this..." Ichigo said, trying to keep his breath steady. Whenever he was at rehersal, or even practicing at the church, Shiro's very presence was enough to melt his brain like warm butter. He quickly looked at the floor, trying not to look at the albino's reaction.

"This girl's half insane, right?" Ichigo looked back up to see Shiro wearing an emotionless mask on his face. For some reason, it made the teen seem dangerous. Ichigo shivered at the look.

"Huh?"

"Certainly, she's half out of her mind. I'm not dating her." Ichigo flinched a little. It was not wise to reject Rukia without first talking to her. Then again, it wasn't wise to reject her anyways. "She isn't my cup of tea."

"Who seriously says that anymore?" They both turned to see Grimmjow walking up. He was alone tonight.

_Ulquiorra must've had something to do..._Ichigo thought.

"I do, obviously. Here, check this out." Shiro handed Grimmjow the note and he almost hit the floor laughing.

"Wow, what a riot! She's in my class, ya know! she's already dating this one guy...Kaien Shiba, I do believe. I pity him." Grimmjow laughed.

"What for?" Ichigo asked, although he felt he knew the answer.

"She's too damned clingy." Grimmjow shrugged. "Let's leave it at that."

"Although...I admire her guts. But the whole note thing...we ain't in elemetary school any more." Shiro said, his face still blank, making it hard for Ichigo to tell what he was thinking. "Hmm..."

"Ok everyone, let's get this rehersal started!" Their teacher announced. Ichigo turned to see Rukia up in their false balcony, waiting for one of the most memorable scenes in _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Looks like I'll give her my answer." Shiro whispered. For some awkward reason, Ichigo prayed silently to himself he would still deny her.

* * *

Sadly for him, he didn't. "I thought you were gay!" Renji said, smacking the albino's back.

"I'm Bi; there's a difference." Shiro pointed out simply. Grimmjow chuckled and Ichigo remained silent.

"I know I gave ya a fair warning, but I guess you wanna find out for yourself, eh?" Renji asked, elbowing him in the side.

"Hey, you said she was trouble, and that so happens to be my forte. I can handle her for awhile."

"You kiddin? She'll leave ya high and dry before the month is up."

"I'll leave her before hand then." Shiro shrugged. He then turned to Ichigo, noticing his silence. "Something wrong, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up at him like he'd been stung suddenly. "You look kinda tense and you've been awfully quiet-"

"I'm just fine." Ichigo snapped, a little harsher than he meant it to be. "Look, I gotta get to work. See you guys later."

"Wait, i'm coming with y-"

"No thanks. You head on home." Ichigo responded quickly. He felt frustrated with the albino, and the last thing he wanted was to be seen with him in the state he was in. He really wanted to hurt something...

"Ok...then I'll see you tomorrow!" Shiro waved. Shiro watched as Ichigo practically stomped off. _He's not doing a very good job at hiding his feelings..._he thought.

"Well, I gotta get going to. You guys need a ride?" Renji asked.

"Nah, we don't live far. We can use our god given legs." Grimmjow joked. The three of them laughed and they waved to Renji as he walked towards his car. "So...what's your plan?" he asked when Renji was out of ear shot.

"Hmm?"

"I know you don't really wanna date that bitch. Are you trying to make the strawberry jealous?" Shiro chuckled and looked down the road. The church where Ichigo was currently at was only a good 15 minutes away. Shiro grinned and Grimmjow shook his head. "This may blow up on you, you know."

"Nah, I know him very well." Shiro said confidently. "He'll fight against my decisions, as he used too."

"Are you even sure it's him?" Shiro's eyes widened for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Grimmjow...I've lost track of how many years I've searched. I would know him..._remember_ him from anytime, anywhere." He spoke sadly. "The waiting...and my internal struggle...it's all meaningless now. He's here, and I know it's him." He turned to lock Grommjow with sad, haunted golden eyes. "If this doesn't work...or if it's not him..." He didn't finish his sentence. He mearly vanished from in front of the teal haired teen.

"You're hurt still, aren't you..." He murmered to himself. "How in hell have you not gotten caught yet?" He ran a hand through his hair and began walking home._ I'll help you Shiro...you deserve what I have too, after all..._

* * *

Chapter 4 end

Wowie, suspenseful, eh? Is Shiro doing something stupid or what's going on? Only I know~! ^_^ Well, reviews rule and flames will be used to burn down the sender's house. ^_^


	6. Another new student

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Hey, no breaking of the vampire's bones here! *holds you back*

Amaya21: Yes...yes he is. XD

Strawberry-Ringo: Lol You have one? lol jk

Fireotaku18: I'm good at that...haven't you noticed this by now? XD

SOULREAPERHOLLOWESPADA-AJ XD: Thank you! *bows*

Angelchan2012: Yuppers~! Gotta try and keep their character, neh?

Nikki Yosida: Actually, I'm an IchiRuki fan. I believe that Ichigo and Rukia will be together by the end of the series. XD I think she's neat.

ravensterling123: YEAH! *cheers with you*

OKami23Kitsune: Wolf huh? Mine's dragon. XD We have the game after all for the Playstation 2.

FeelTheBeat: Sorry, I can't stand rap. DX

Ok everyone, time for the final paring in this fic to come together, ya? I've never read this paring before, but I do hope it works out! XD So bear with me and onwards to Chapter 6~! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6: Another new student

Ichigo paced back and forth inside the church, waiting for the albino to arrive. Ever since he had started seeing Rukia, he had been there less and less, making Ichigo anxious. There was something else too. Ichigo was sure he was the only one to notice this, but Shiro seemed to be getting sick or something. His usual snow white color was now dull looking, and he even looked skinny. _Maybe he has an eating disorder or something..._Ichigo thought worridly.

"Boo!" Ichigo almost squeaked like a girl as Shiro's voice shouted from behind him. He turned around and scowled.

"Ass! I've been waiting here for almost 15 minutes!" He snapped.

"Aww, we're you concerned for my well being?" Shiro teased.

"I thought you didn't want to date Rukia. Besides, you're gay." Ichigo pointed out. Shiro's smirk shrank a little. He leaned in close to Ichigo, causing the orange head to blush.

"Maybe I'm just playing a little game with the true person I want." He whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo felt his entire body shiver, his blood thrumming with want. All he wanted was for Shiro to lock his lips with his own...he wanted to feel the albino's body against him, one way or another, it didn't matter...he wanted him inside him...

_Wait...what?_ Ichigo shook his head and backed up slightly. Where had all those thoughts come from? He noticed the awkward relief on Shiro's face as he quickly turned around, coughing lightly. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, perfectly fine." Shiro said, flashing Ichigo one of his brief smirks. Ichigo resisted the urge to turn into a puddle and sighed instead.

"You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, honest." Shiro said, a little more comanding. Ichigo refused to believe him. There was no way he was ok. Shiro frowned and forced Ichigo to look in his eyes. "Believe me Ichigo." Ichigo couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They felt as if they were pulsing, and he felt like he could just fall straight into them. He nodded slowly, agreeing with the albino. He may not look ok, but this was Shiro; he was fine.

"If you insist..." Ichigo murmered. Shiro didn't release his chin, but continued to stare into Ichigo's chocolate orbs. Slowly, Ichigo tried to close the gap between them, as if he was being pulled towards the albino teen. When they were a hair's length away, Shiro leaned forward and latched his lips with Ichigo's. Ichigo felt like his body would catch fire as the pale teen tried to pry his lips open. Ichigo allowed him to enter his mouth, moaning as his tongue explored. His mind began reeling with all kinds of thoughts, some of them on the verge of being explict. Suddenly, Shiro pulled away. Ichigo looked up at him with half open eyes, lust and confusion swirling in their depths. "Huh?"

"I...I need to go." Shiro said quickly before bolting out the church door, leaving Ichigo alone and very confused.

* * *

Once Shiro was home, he took a deep breath and started coughing. _I...I almost..._he thought as he struggled to keep his coughing down. _His blood was so damned thick back there..._

"You don't look well, Shiro." Shiro turned around and smiled. Someone was sitting on the couch behind him, spikey black hair sticking out in all directions. He had three scars trailing from one of his eyes, and 69 tattoed on his cheek. Although his eyes looked amused, they were also filled with a brotherly concern.

"Hisagi...you made it." He sighed with relief.

"Tsk, 'course I did." Hisagi clicked his tongue. "Those slayers out there aren't really after me here, ya know." Shiro looked at his ruby red carpet, sighing.

"Yeah, I know that." Hisagi got off the couch and kneeled next to Shiro on the ground, helping him to his feet and onto the couch. "So I assume you got my text?"

"_All_ of it. You need to feed Shiro." Hisagi said, and it wasn't a suggestion. "If you don't, you're gonna hurt someone."

"I think I'm starting to do that already..." Shiro whispered quietly, not meeting Hisagi's eyes. "It's him Hisagi...he's all I want, but I don't want it...to be on my influences."

"You'd rather have him reject you?" Hisagi pointed out.

"I will not force him into that amount of pain!" Shiro snapped. "Forcing the Change...it's the last thing I want to do. I'd rather burn in the fires of Hell than do that to someone..._anyone_!" He bent over and started coughing harder, finding it difficult to breath.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Hisagi said, rubbing the albino's back. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your ordeal." He apologized. "But you still need to feed. Go out and find someone tomorrow night. It'll do ya some good." He insisted. Shiro didn't respond and instead stood up and began heading upstaris. "Wait, I have a question."

"Hmm?" Shiro turned sleepy golden eyes onto the other vampire.

"Is he...the way I've seen him?" Hisagi asked nervously. Shiro smiled, his fangs glinting slightly.

"Yes, and more, I promise you that. See you tomorrow at school." Shiro said and headed to bed.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the mysterious owner of those golden eyes. He felt drawn to them, like they were a magnet, he was south, those eyes were north. The funny thing was, that person was walking towards him as well. _Maybe we are magnets..._he joked to himself. They both stopped in front of each other, one staring at the other. Finally, the skull masked owner lifted his, or her, Ichigo couldn't tell, hand out and grabbed Ichigo's. They then placed the other hand on his waist, coaxing Ichigo to move. Ichigo obliged, both of them starting a slow waltz. Words weren't being said, but to Ichigo, none were necessary.

"Ichigo! Time for school!" Ichigo blinked and his surroundings changed to his bedroom. He let out a groan and shook his head. As good as these dreams were, they were affecting his sleep. For some reason, he also felt the urge to tell Shiro about them.

_They feel important..._he told himself. It was all he could tell himself. When he reached downstairs, he smiled to see that his sister had already fixed up breakfast. "Good work Yuzu." He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Good morning son." Ichigo turned to see his dad walking downstairs, a smile on his face. "How goes that play?"

"Good Father." Ichigo said. If there was one thing he hated about his dad, other than his strict religious beliefs, it was how he insisted that everyone in the family call him by his titile. No 'dad'...just 'Father'. It was enough to drive him into being rebellious...and that he was. He was gay and actually proud of it. But if his father ever figured it out...he knew things wouldn't go so well.

"That new friend of yours...Shiro, I think it was...wanted to know if you were coming to school today." He said as they sat down. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course I am Father. Why did he ask?" Ichigo couldn't stop the worry that was spreading through him.

"He said he wasn't feeling good and wasn't coming to school today. Since you know where he lives-"

_Not really, since I was asleep when he took me there... _he thought to himself. However, he could remember the way from the school to his house, since he walked the reverse way the next morning.

"-He was wondering if you could drop today's schoolwork off." Ichigo sighed and nodded. He took one glance at the clock and instantly began shoving his food down his throat. He was going to be late!

"Gotta go! See ya guys later!" He shouted as he burst out the front door.

* * *

"_Another_ new student?" Renji gasped. Ichigo had heard the news as he had run through the halls.

"Yeah. He isn't trying out for the play, at least, I don't think so." He leaned over to whisper quietly to Renji "And I heard he was hot." Renji raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh really? Hmm..." Renji said slyly.

"Class, we have another new student today." All eyes turned to the new student. He had spiky black hair, almost as dark as midnight, a tattoo on his cheek and a smrik playing on his lips.

"Hiya, the name's Shuhei Hisagi. Nice to meet everyone." He said. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at him for a few seconds.

_He's hot..._he thought. _But not as hot as Shiro..._He shook his head as the extra add on thought floated into his mind. _Gotta concentrate and write notes down..._he reminded himself. He turned and noticed that Renji was staring at him with huge eyes. _Looks like someone's got a new crush..._he laughed silently.

* * *

"So _you're_ the friend Shiro mentioned?" Ichigo asked as they sat under the tree at lunch.

"Yup. He said it was nice here and that he had two hot friends I should check out." Hisagi replied, taking a bite out of his pizza. He then looked at Ichigo and grinned. "He's always been somewhat of a narcissist." The comment got Ichigo blushing slightly. It was true that they both looked an awful lot alike.

"What about me?" Ichigo turned to see Renji's rather hopeful lokk.

"He said you were hot, but not that hot." Hisagi grinned as Renji blushed.

_Yeah...I give them three more hours until they start dating..._Ichigo smiled. Ichigo allowed the two of them to talk, effectivly cutting him out. But he didn't care. His thoughts were on the albino teenager sick at home. _I hope he's alright..._he thought, his heart clenching tightly in his chest. He could no longer deny his feelings for the mysterious teen, nor did he want to. He turned his attention back to his two other friends. _They seem made for each other..._he sighed. _I wonder...if Shiro and I can be like that..._

* * *

Shiro rushed downstairs as a knock sounded on his door. Much to his surprise, it wasn't only Hisagi, but Ichigo as well. "H-hey."

"I have the notes for today." Ichigo said. Shiro felt slightly confused, but Hisagi talked for him.

"C'mon in Ichigo, we don't bite." Shiro almost fell forward at the shitty gag.

_What the hell is he thinking? _Shiro hissed in his mind. Hisagi had been right; he needed to feed, even though the only one he wanted...desired had just now walked into his living room. _This is soooooo fucked up..._

"Well Shiro, I think you should thank him, since he was distracted by my hot and awe inspiring presence today." Hisagi joked.

"Go blow it out your ass..." Shiro grumbled. He _really_ wasn't in the mood for his jokes. He felt hot, and the scent of Ichigo's blood was hitting him in waves.

"Man, you're pleseant today Shiro." Ichigo added on to his torment, chuckling slightly.

"Who told you to write down today's notes? I know what we're doing."

"My dad said you called him." Ichigo responded, receiving a groan from the albino.

_Goddamnit Hisagi!_ he cursed. No wonder Hisagi had told him to stay at home. _Damned asshole had this whole thing planned out... _He knew what the other vampire wanted him to do...but it wasn't happening. "I was also sick and probably dialed your number by mistake..." He mumbled.

"Well, I copied the notes anyways. I have to get moving and go clean up the church, so see ya later I hope." Ichigo said and walked swiftly out the door. Hisagi gave Shiro an annoyed look.

"What?" Shiro growled.

"You know why I bruoght him in here..."

"And _you_ know why I refused. Don't do that again when I'm..." Shiro shook his head. His mind was trying to supply him with visions of what could, and may have happened to the orange head if he hadn't walked out the door. Not to mention the human's blood was still laced with lust and want.

"It's only gonna get worse Shiro. You need to feed on someone."

"I know precisely who. And tomorrow, I'm going back to school. I can't believe I let you talk me into staying home." Shiro growled grumpily before heading back to bed. He was going hunting tonight, and he needed all his strength.

* * *

That night, Shiro met up with Ulquiorra. "Alone, eh?"

"I prefer it when I hunt. Makes me feel a little more comfortable." Ulquiorra replied, no emotion in his tone. This always weirded Shiro out, but tonight he couldn't care less. "You were not at practice."

"No, I was forced to stay home by an overly protective vampire." Shiro mumbled. Ulquiorra chuckled quietly.

"Ah, it's nice to have the family together again, no?"

"No, I don't like it at all. Meeting you and Grimmjow here was a coincidence."

"Yet you called Hisagi." Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Yes, because I found his mate. And from what he told me, it won't belong until Renji figures us out."

"Which leaves your mate to attend to, yes?" Shiro sighed and closed his golden eyes. More painful memories came swimming to the surface of his mind.

"I'm...I'm not so sure telling him yet is wise." He answered hesitantly.

"If you wait too long, he'll just push you away, or worse." Shiro rolled his eyes and began heading down the street.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know for a change. See ya later Ulquiorra." Shiro called and waved. Ulquiorra watched him leave.

_I _know_ something you don't..._he thought. _The human already loves you...you just need to help him see it..._ As Shiro continued to walk down the dim city streets, he heard someone call his name.

"Shiiiroooo~!" He turned around and almost gagged as the scent of alcohol hit his nose. Rukia came stumbling towards him, drunk and limping, but not in the hurt way.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, not even needing to ask. The smell of lust and alcohol coming from her blood was enough.

"Jus' got back fro' a friend's." She said, her voice slurred slightly. The lust in her blood grew thicker. Shiro did his best to resist drinking her blood, but he needed it, and the lusting smell was too much. Before she snapped out of her stupor, he bit into her neck. She didn't cry out, but moaned instead.

_God, she really _is_ a whore..._he thought as the taste of her blood filled his mouth. He instantly wanted to gag it out, but he _had_ to resist that urge. He wanted to be able to resist hurting Ichigo, so he could be with him every chance he got. Finally, he released her neck, watching as she fell limply into his arms. _Passed out..._he thought with disgust. He could still taste the alcohol and filth ridden lust in his mouth, but it would do for now...unless he sicked it all up later. Sighing, he quickly sealed her marks and carried her home. _I'll make sure to tell her brother to break up for me..._he thought.

* * *

Chapter 6 end

Whewie~! That was fun~! Ok, now some real fun begins, now that all the pieces are in motion, yeah? Reviews rock my world, while flames make the updates slower. XD


	7. Dance of two life times

Response to reviews~!

ravensterling123: Thanks! *bows*

filianox noctis: Lol He will, I promise.

FeelTheBeat: Lol

Alina Wolve: Lol Always nice ta see someone new~! XD

Tiana Misoro: Yes, and I'm more than happy to repeat it...if you do~!

OKami23Kitsune: Lol I thought it'd be nice not to exclude Renji~!

Diablo Rei's: Yay~!

Cerulean-Guave: Maybe~!

HichixIchi love: Huzah! I will~!

kira1525: Yeah...but Black Sun won't. XD

krito 1389: Yippe~!

animechick57: Well duh! It's more complicated than u think...XD

mrsichigodarcy: Don't hurt me~! *hides behind Ichi plushie*

Alright, now who wants something awesomely epic? *crickets whistle* Yeah, a little awkward. Of course y'all do! Alrighty then, onwards to Chapter 7~!

* * *

Chapter 7: Dance of two life times

Ichigo was used to his nice dream of that mysterious dance, but this time, it was very different. This time, he was running for his life. He had no idea why, but he was running through a small wodded area, torches glwoing behind him, almost like it was fire from hell. He could hear people yelling at him, screaming horrid things.

"Get him!"

"He's with that monster!"

_Monster?_ He wondered. _What monster?_ His lungs felt like they were burning up and his heartwas beating rapidly, as if it was trying to burst out of his ribcage. Then the weirdest thing happened. He tripped over something and as he fell forward, he was flung out of his body. _Well...more like my dream self..._he thought. He slowly rose to his feet and watched as his dream double struggled to rise and was then surrounded by many people, mostly men. He looked on as the men proceeded to kick his double in the chest, listening to him cry out in pain. He could feel the kicks too, but not as much anymore.

_"N-no, please! I beg thee, stop it!"_ Ichigo shook his head at the odd way his dream double spoke. One of the men tore his pants clean off, poised right above him and began pounding into him violently. Ichigo's double screamed into the night, his agony filled cries felt as if they were piercing Ichigo's soul. Ichigo covered his ears and turned away, only to see two men standing right behind him. He almost yelled, but the men didn't see him.

"Where shall we place him?" The darker skinned one asked.

"In front of the church for all of them to see...including the demon." The paler one said, a smile spreading across his face. The world around Ichigo began to blur away, but not before he heard something, a voice speaking from deep within his mind.

_"I have little time, Ichigo. You must seek me out from within you! Only then...can thee be with him!"_

* * *

Shiro ran to the toilet and coughed violently. He could feel his last night's 'meal' rolling in his stomach, threatning to come back up. _I knew I shouldn't have fed off of her! _he thought, mentally bashing himself. He retched as blood came rising from his throat and out into the toilet.

"My, you picked a bad one, didn't ya?" He didn't need to turn around to see the vampire sitting on the edge of the sink.

"Sh-shut it Hisagi!" He hissed right before more blood spilled from his mouth. The blood looked black and sludge like in apperence. He looked back up at the black haired vampire, some blood dripping from his chin. "Th-that's the last t-time I listen t-to your ideas of an e-e-easy meal!" Hisagi just shook his head.

"It ain't my fault you refused the meal I offered you the other day." Shiro glared at him, his golden eyes seeming to pulse in the darkness of the small bathroom.

"I already told you...I will not feed off of him without his consent!" He snapped. He covered his mouth up as another violent torrent of blood came leaping out of his mouth and into the toilet.

"You'd rather have him think you're a monster?" Shiro forze, his shoulders going ridgid and right then Hisagi knew he stepped over the line. "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean th-"

"Yes...yes you did." Shiro's voice was quiet, so it was hard for Hisagi to tell how he felt. "I...I haven't used any of my powers on him for weeks now. I just...I just wanted to see if we can be together normally. The last thing I want is to force him into something he doesn't want."

"I know...but do you think _they'll_ let up?" Shiro flinched, knowing who Hisagi was talking about. "Shiro, you need to act soon. I'm afraid of what you'll do." Shiro sighed and looked back up at the vampire.

"I'll make my move...just waiting for the right moment."

* * *

Ichigo walked to school with a bad headache. The nightmare from last night still sent chills down his spine, and the voice he had heard didn't help much.

_It sounded...almost like mine..._he thought. _But it was all just a dream, right?_

"Hey!" Ichigo turned around to see Renji and Hisagi running up, holding each other's hands. Ichigo shook his head and smiled at the sight. It was then he caught sight of Shiro, who was walking slowly behind the two. His hair was a mess, and slightly dull looking.

"Hey, Hisagi?"

"Yeah"

"Is Shiro...ok?" Ichigo asked worridly. He didn't _look _ok, but he kept that to himself.

"Hmm...maybe ya shoulkd talk with him." Hisagi said, elbowing Ichigo. "I know how much you like him." Ichigo felt his face grow hot and he quickly turned away, both Renji and Hisagi laughing at his blush as they went on ahead. He walked up and stood next to Shiro, feeling a little nervous.

"Hey..."

"Hey." Shiro replied, his voice quiet and scratchy.

"Are you feeling ok?" Ichigo asked. "You don't look to good. Maybe you should've stayed home and-"

"There's someone at school I want to spend as much time as possible with." Shiro watched out of the corner of his eye as Ichigo sighed, with an odd, defeated look.

"Rukia?"

"I dumped her drunken, whorish ass. I found her last night near my house, reeking of alcohol and took her home. Told her brother to dump her for me, whcih he agreed to. She's also gonna be taken outta the play." Shiro explained. Ichigo sighed and nodded, a grin on his face.

"Now you don't have to worry about her chewing you out in front of everyone at rehersal." He said. Shiro chuckled at the accidental joke about chewing and just shrugged when Ichigo stared at him quizzically. "But then...who is it?"

"Hmm?"

"The person you want to spend your time with?" Ichigo froze as Shiro leaned in close to his ear, his breath sending shivers down Ichigo's spine as his mind blurred slightly. _Why...why does this happen every time he's near me...so close to me..._he wondered.

"Oh, I think you know Ichigo..." He drawled, whsipering Ichigo's name almost too low for him to hear. Ichigo shivered slightly as Shiro stood there, breathing down his neck. He turned and latched his lips to Shiro's, desperate for a reaction. Shiro instantly deepened it, turning Ichigo around all the way and prying his motuh open with his tongue, albeit with little effort on his part. Ichigo's mind felt like a deep fog had floated into it, unsure of what he was doing, but he knew he enjoyed every second of it, and he wanted it to go further.

_So much further..._he thought silently to himself. Shiro was also having trouble, but on a different level. Ichigo's blood was singing with want, and Shiro wanted nothing more than to give. The kiss didn't last as the bell rang, signaling the fact that they were late. Shiro broke it off and they both hurried to class, the moment over.

* * *

Hisagi ran up to the others under their usual spot at lunch holding a piece of paper. "Hey guys! Check this out!"

"Yes Hisagi, I do believe they call that paper." Ichigo joked, receiving a laugh from the other two.

"No, ya idiot! What's on the paper." He sighed and began reading it out lud. "Karakura High School prom dance is tonight at 7:30 pm! It's a costume masqurade!" Shiro shifted a little nervously in his spot.

"So uh...where's it at?"

"The gym, but it's also in the hallways! This is gonna be awesome!" Hisagi said.

"You sound like an excited teenage girl." Renji teased. Hisagi laughed and kissed Renji on the cheek. Ichigo laughed as the tattooed teen blushed.

_Still...prom already..._he thought. He still couldn't believe that Hisagi and Shiro had only been at school for a few months, but it was late in the school year. He glanced at Shiro and wondered idly if he would invite him to prom.

"Did ya hear me?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to come tonight?" Renji repeated his question. Ichigo shrugged.

"I...I don't have a costume."

"Yes you do. You're preist costume for _Romeo and Juliet_! Wear that and don't forget to make a mask!" Renji said, and Ichigo was officially dragged into prom, whether he liked it or not. He glanced back at Shiro and noticed his rather nervous expression.

"Are you gonna come?"

"I may. I...I'm-" Before Shiro could reply, the bell rang out and everyone scrambled to get back to class. Shiro watched as Ichigo ran off with his friends and sighed. _How long can I keep playing this game?_ He wondered. He remembered the kiss they had both shared earlier this morning and the way Ichigo's blood had called out to him, feeding his need to drink the rich liquid. His fangs elongated and he covered his mouth, fighting to keep the empty feeling inside him from taking over. _How long can I prevent myself from hurting him?_

* * *

"Ichigo! Hurry up or you're gonna be late!" Ichigo finished fiddling with his costume and looked at the clock.

_Damn! I have five minutes! _He cursed in his head as he quickly ran down the steps. When he reached the bottom of the steps, Yuzu gasped. Ichigo was in his priests outfit, buit he had added a sahs to it that his dad had let him borrow, making him look a little more...'realistic' as his dad had put it. The priests outfit itself was actually a black kimono that was almost too big for him, believe it or not. The costume people had yet to size it down some.

"Wow Ichigo! You look amazing!" Yuzu cheered.

"I don't feel awesome. It's too big." He grumbled.

"Oh, nonsense! It's perfect for dancing in!" She squealed, making Ichigo turn around on the landing like a girl on a catwalk. Karin just chuckled and walked away.

Thanks for the support...Ichigo thought and sighed.

"Well, I must say the outfit looks interesting Ichigo." Ichigo looked up to see his father smiling at him.

"Thank you Father." He said. He couldn't help but feel excited, despite the bagginess of his costume. His dad smiled and handed him a small box. "What's this?"

"Something your mother wanted you to have." Ichigo flinched at the thought of his mother. She had died in an accident, and his father had never been the same since. Then again, neither had he. Back at her funeral, he refused to cry, and ever since, he wondered if that was a good idea or not. There have been plenty of times when he should have cried, was expected to, but never did. He pened the box and almost gasped at what he saw. It was a small necklace, a cross inlaid with sapphires. He took it out of the box and put it on, touching it gently once it rested against his skin.

"Father...Father I-"

"Will you be staying at a friends tonight?" Ichigo thought about it for a moment.

"Most likely."

"Then be extra careful my son, alright?" Ichigo nodded and his dad smiled and walked away, once again leaving Ichigo with Yuzu.

"I have your mask ready!" She rushed into the kitchen before Ichigo could respond and then came back, a mask in her hand. It beared a striking resemblence to the one he had worn in his dreams. It was a skull like shape, but with one red line running down each side, as if it was weeping blood. "I tried to make it unique." Yuzu whispered. "Don't let Father see it."

"I won't." Ichigo promised, and, putting the mask on, rushed out the door.

* * *

Ichigo looked around the sea of bodies, feeling nervous. He had been here for over two hours, but there wasn't a single person he wanted to dance with. _A odd feeling of deja vu..._he thought.

"Find someone yet?" Renji teased as they both leaned against the wall, sipping on punch.

"Shut the fuck up Renji. I know you have your date waiting out there." Ichigo mumbled.

"Yeah, I do. I hope you find someone...someone pale white." Ichigo elbowed him and he laughed, walking off to melt into the crowds. Ichigo huffed and looked around again, annyoed now. But Renji was right; he was looking for Shiro. He wanted to dance with him, but he had yet to find him.

_Guess he didn't come..._he thought and sighed. As he turned around, he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned his head to the left and froze. A mask resembling the one he had seen in his dream stared back at him, golden eyes piercing his soul. Piano began playing in the background as the next song began. Ichigo walked towards Shiro slowly, Shiro himself looking as if he was frozen to the spot. Ichigo stopped in front of him, slightly surprised when Shiro wrapped one hand around his waist, taking the other hand into his pale one. He was dressed in his Romeo costume, a white shirt with a collar. It flowed out in the back, like a cape. He looked at Ichigo's hand and smiled as the song began to play.

_"On your palm an endless wonder"_

_"The lines that speak the truth without a sound"_

Ichigo smiled as Shiro whispered the words and began urging his hips to move, which he happily obliged. The music swirled around them, making Ichigo feel light. Shiro leaned in next to his ear and continued whispering the lyrics, making Ichigo shiver.

_"So why do we keep this charade?"_

_"And how do we tell apart the time to leave from the time to wait?"_

_"What does tomorrow want from me? What does it matter what I see?"_

_"If it can't be my design, tell me where do we draw the line?"_

Ichigo felt like the world around him was blurring away as Shiro looked at him. He could feel his heart racing, desperatly wanting the albino to kiss him.

_Please...please..._ Shiro leaned down and locked their lips together, and Ichigo felt like he was in a state of bliss as Shiro's tongue danced with his own. _Yes...yes..._

_So where do we join the masquerade?_

_Before it falls apart?_

_Before our love becomes insasiate?_

Ichigo moaned as Shiro's lips traveled from his mouth and down his neck. He tilted his neck sideways instinctivly, his mind in a deep fog. He gripped Shiro's shoulders as Shiro began to lick his neck, trailing his tongue up and down the expanse of exposed skin. He suddenly jumped as Shiro nipped his pulse point, feeling the albino smirk against his skin. He trailed a hand up to Shiro's silver hair and waited eagerly for Shiro to act. Shiro just began to bite down when Ichigo noticed something odd: two small points were against his neck, small but sharp. Shiro too seemed to notice this as he suddenly pulled back and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo saw his golden eyes swirling with hunger and fear. _Wait...hunger?_

"I...I...I need to go." Shiro whispered and bolted off into the crowd.

_Whatever tomorrow wants from me_

_At least I'm here, at least I'm free_

_Free to choose the seat assgined_

_This is my life_

Ichigo stood there alone as the song ended, feeling confused, _What happened?_

"I knew he couldn't handle it. I told the dumbass not to wait." Ichigo nearly jumped as Grimmjow popped up from behind him.

"Gr-Grimmjow?"

"Tsk, stupid idiot. When I say feed, I mean do it! Not just ignore me!" Grimmjow cursed, oblivious to Ichigo's presence.

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"Ichigo..." He then turned to face the orange headed teen, a serious look on his face. "Do yourself, and Shiro, a big favor; don't go after him tonight." Ichigo gave him a confused look. "There's no telling what he may do to you...and regret it later." Ichigo shook his head.

_No...Shiro needs me..._he thought. _Something's wrong and I need to know!_

* * *

Chapter 7 end

Whew! That one's long! The song I used is Where Do We Draw The Line by Poets of the Fall. Lovely song~! Well, reviews rule and flames will be used to ressurect the Disco Age!


	8. Rose red moon

Response to reviews~!

krito 1389: Oh...you bet they are...XD

Ikorose: Why thnx!

FeelTheBeat: Oh noes? This is getting fun!

Tiana Misoro: Only something that'll make you very happy...XD

Nikki Yosida: Lol

filianox noctis: Oh, being stubborn had nuthin ta do with it~!

mist shadow: Well...read and see~!

HichixIchi Love: Lol so adamant!

Fireotaku18: Tee hee~!

cmsully: Lol ok!

OKami23Kitsune: I'll listen to it some time.

Lyricalsin: Yuppers! ^_^

Cerulean-Guave: Half masks. I mean, c'mon! It was a masquerade, and the masks only cover half of your face. ^_^

Nikotehfox: You catch on on quick!

mrsichigodarcy: Umm...you will now~!

Angelchan2012: Well duh!

Ok, now a scene you'll all recognize! I'm gonna alter it a little, but I know you'll enjoy this~! Ok, chappie 8~!

* * *

Chapter 8: Rose red moon

Shiro burst into the church, clutching his head. _No...I won't hurt him!_ He thought, trying despersatly to calm himself. Puking up the blood from earlier had only made his thirst worse, and if he didn't get blood soon...things would get really ugly. Then, he almost _did _get what he needed, back at the dance. _Ichigo... _He then turned his head as a soft noise was made from outside the church. _No...no leave Ichigo!_ His mind was screaming, but his voice had quit working. He could feel his rational mind slipping, being replaced by his instincts; the deadly ones. Ichigo's blood smelled so strong to him now, that he could no longer ignore the pull...the need to drink from the orange head. His rational mind gone, a nasty smirk spread across his face, fangs elongating slightly.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this...

* * *

Ichigo parked his car in the parking lot at the church. He had completly ignored Grimmjow's request, so when the blunet surprised him by beating him to his car, he had given him a slip of paper. "Well, at least know what trouble you're getting yourself into, 'kay? And don't say I didn't warn ya." Ichigo had looked at the paper and it led to a link for a website. Using his phone, he had typed it in and, to his surprise and annoyment, it lead to a sit about vampires.

_Was he trying to be funny?_ Ichigo thought, anger still boiling his blood. All the stuff he had read on just the one page annoyed him...but some of it felt like it made sense. He didn't know why that thought had floated into his mind, but he wanted answers. Did Shiro love him, or was he just toying with him? He was going to find out. As he opened the church door, he shivered slightly at the coldness of the room. _Odd... _"Umm...Shiro! You in here?" He called out, flinching slightly as his voice echoed throughout the room. The room felt colder too, like something was...off in the room.

_"And in your eyes awaits the tireless hunger..." _Ichigo shivered as Shiro's voice echoed around him. It sounded wrong to him.

"Sh...Shiro?" He called out quietly. "This isn't funny!"

_"Already looks for prey, to run down..." _Suddenly, Ichigo was pinned to the ground, the albino directly above him and blocking his vision. Ichigo felt frozen as Shiro's golden eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly light. Shiro moved in close to Ichigo's neck, licking his pulse point and causing him to jerk.

"L-let go!" He tried to struggle, but his body wouldn't respond to him. _Wh..what's going on?_ "Shiro stop this!" The albino ignored him, slowly pushing the shoulder of his outfit down, showing off his shoulder and neck. "Y-you-"

_"What?"_ Ichigo froze at the dark, sultry tone the albino had taken, making his skin crawl. He smiled then, and Ichigo froze when he saw them; two pearly white fangs, growing quickly in length. _"Did you know?"_

"L-let me go! Shiro!" He tried to struggle again, but nothing happened. He flinched as Shiro breathed down his neck, sending cool puffs of air across his suddenly burning skin. He realized that although his _mind_ was unwilling, his _body_ thought otherwise. "Wh-why?" Shiro stopped moving and Ichigo managed to regain control of one of his arms, wiggling it free from Shiro's grip and aiming to push him away. Shiro grabbed his wrist easily, stopping it just a few inches from his face. His eyes were shadowed by his white bangs, making Ichigo shiver. "Why me?" he whispered.

_"Why, you ask?" _Ichigo closed his eyes as Shiro's tongue traced the palm of his open hand. _"You...please me."_ He leaned down and placed his mouth against Ichigo's neck. _"It won't hurt..."_ He then sunk his fangs slowly into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo twitched in Shiro's grip, but moaned as he felt Shiro suck his neck...his blood. Everything was quickly blurring away as he gasped, trying to pull on the vampire's hair.

_Wh...what is this feeling...?_ He managed to think through his haze. He whined slightly as the pinch from Shiro's teeth came back, the albino still drinking from his neck. After a few moments, Shiro removed his fangs, licking his lips.

_"Tsk, perfect."_ He purred as Ichigo looked up at him. His big, warm brown eyes were hazy and filled with lust, begging the vampire and egging him on. _"Oh...so you liked it after all, huh?"_ Shiro smiled and slowly undid the sash that kept Ichigo's costume on his body. His skin felt like it was burning as Ichigo's lust filled blood flowed through his veins. He leaned down and captured the teen's lips in a searing kiss as he slowly removed the clothes from Ichigo's upper body. Ichigo whined when Shiro dissapered from his blurry vision , but gasped when the rest of his clothes were removed and Shiro's tongue wrapped around his hard on.

"Shi-Shiro~!" He whined when Shiro quickly removed his tongue and stuck a finger in front of him.

_"Suck."_ His voice went an octave lower, causing Ichigo to shiver violently. He found himself obeying, taking the fingers into his mouth and rolling his tongue around them. Shiro tried to remove them, but Ichigo refused, nipping the tips just as they came out with a 'pop'. _"Naughty boy, eh? Very well then..." _He took his fingers and placed them near Ichigo's entrance, giving Ichigo a quick glance. When all he received was a stare, he shoved one finger up Ichigo's entrance.

"Gya!" Ichigo jerked up as he felt himself being intruded. His mind was trying to register...something. _Something_ wasn't right here...but when Shiro shoved another finger in, the thought was shoved aside. When Shiro hit his sweet spot, stars crossed his vision, causing him to cry out. "Sh-Shiro!" Shiro blinked then and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo gazed at him with hazy, confused eyes. The abnormal light was gone from his golden orbs, now placed with shock and concern.

"I...Ichigo?" His voice quivered, the normal tone back. Ichigo moaned and whined when Shiro removed his fingers. Why wasn't he doing anything? He then realized how light he felt, his mind swimming away..."Ichigo? Say something!" Ichigo squirmed slightly, but found that he was too tired to move. He just gazed up at Shiro, his eyes slipping close. The last thing he heard was Shiro screaming his name.

* * *

Shiro watched in horror as Ichigo passed out. He stared at the sight before him; Ichigo, completly naked in front of him, pre cum dripping slightly from his erection. _No...no no! What did I..._Not hesitating, he hoisted Ichigo up into his arms, picked up his outfit and draped it over his sleeping form. As he ran out of the church, he heard a small 'snap' and then a 'clank' as Ichigo's cross necklace came off. He ignored it, Ichigo's safety being his first priority. _I need to get him somewhere..._he thought frantically. The only, and nearest place, was his house. Sighing, he rushed towards his house, hoping to get there before Ichigo woke up. _He's gonna hate me for what I've done..._

* * *

Ichigo was on fire. Well, not really. More like, his dream double was on fire. He watched in horror as his dream double had been pinned to a small cross and set to burn, his agony filled cries echoing through the night. What's...what's going on?

"Just like witches...the possesed must be dealt with." Ichigo turned around to see the same two men from before. "But the others will not be pleased..."

"It is all for the common good." The brown haired one said, his voice icy calm. Ichigo shivered as the man stared right through him, looking instead at the burning double behind him.

"But Master, this will enrage that v-"

"I understand. The people need to know how...monstrous these demons are." Ichigo cringed as the screaming grew louder and he ran.

_I gotta get away from this!_ he thought frantically. The moment he stumbled into the woods behind him, the trees vanished and he was left alone on a dark plain, nothing around him. "Where...where am I _now_?"

_"Within your dreams, I suppose." _He turned swiftly around to see his dream double staring right at him. He was wearing what looked like a red tunic with some baggy pants and a shirt underneath. Ichigo backed up slightly, falling down as he tripped on his own feet. _"Oops, forgive me. I did not mean to startle thee."_

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" The double gave him a puzzled look.

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

"This is a dream, it has to be."

_"I never denied it being one."_

"You were just...just...burned alive! You...you're _dead_!" The double gave off a sad sigh.

_"Alas I am, but I am also not." _Ichigo gave him a look as he continued. _"I am you...or more like, I should be. As to why I am still consious at all...who knows?"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Your life that you have forgotten...that was meant to be forgotten, but should be remembered." _He smiled sadly and looked at Ichigo. _"Our names are the same, albeit pronounced differently. I am Ichigo as well."_ But the way he said his own name made it sound more like 'itchy-go'...and it was spoken faster.

"Umm...what can I call you then? Sorry, but that's too...confusing."

_"As if none of this is already confusing?" _He chuckled, slightly similar to Ichigo's, but lighter. _"How about..you call me Aibou instead? I do believe that is the more...appropriate term for 'other self' these days."_ Ichigo shrugged at the nickname. It still freaked him out at how much his duoble looked...well like him. To Ichigo, Aibou sounded more like a term of endearment.

"Yeah, sure. Ok...so if this is a dream...why are you talking to me?"

_"I have been waiting to speak to thee for awhile now. But your eyes were not...'open' to the possibility of the supernatural." _Ichigo rolled his eyes at that.

"Spuernatural?"

_"Yes. You have just learned that Shirosaki is a vampire...first hand as well I may add." _Aibou said, smiling at Ichigo's confused look. He instinctivly placed a hand on his own neck, sadness as his own memories filled his mind. _"You dream of the life me and him once shared."_

"You mean...we shared?" Aibou nodded and Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair. "Ugh...this is awkward."

_"I quite agree, but I am afraid it is true." _He then looked around and sighed. _"I am afraid our time is up. You must awake. And please...do me one favor."_

"What?" The world around him began blurring suddenly, his double fading from view.

_"Do not tell Shirosaki that I am here. He already suffers enough."_ With those words spoken, Ichigo once again blacked out.

* * *

Chapter 8 end

Ha! No good smut yet for you~! You will all have to wait for now. I promise they'll do it sooner or later! Well, reviews rule and flames...seriously, y'all aren't gonna flame me right? *rev's up chainsaw* RIGHT? lol


	9. No Fear

Response to reviews~!

none-4-a-name: Well, he kinda has one. It'll get explained later on I promise~!

cmsully: I guess those flames are acceptable. XD

Fireotaku18: No~! Someone help me! *runs away*

soutaichou AJ: All is well for now. XD

LyricalSin: I was doing my best to follow the doujinshi there. XD

OKami23Kitsune: O.O Uhh...that last option's kinda odd...DX

krito 1389: Why thnx!

HichiXIchi Love: Heh, I see I'm driving you insane~!

FreshBleach: Heh, nice name there. I know, ya gotta pity him right? DX

FeelTheBeat: You roll around a lot, ya know?

ravensterling123: Oh he's fine...*raises eyebrow*

Angelchan2012: Ah, that'll be fun to explain as well. XD

maxwell: Sorry ta keep ya waiting!

AliceTheRipper: You're name scares me some lol jk.

Alrighty then! I know it's been awhile, and I apologize for that! DX And for the short lemon too...but they'll have a full blown one soon I promise~! Ok...Chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: No fear

Ichigo rubbed his eyes only to see that he was in Shiro's bed. _How...how did I...?_

"Ichigo..." He turned to see Shiro looking at him, golden eyes filled with worry and...and something else. Ichigo then remembered what had happened and he brought his hand up to his neck tenitevly. He was surprised that the bite was gone, but small lumps showed where it had been.

"What...what _are_ you?" He asked, making Shiro flinch.

"I believe you already know..." Shiro said quietly.

"Vampire..." Shiro nodded and stood up, albeit slightly shaky on his feet. Ichigo gave him a worried glance. _Is he...ok?_

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean for any of that to happen at all. I...I couldn't stop myself...please, I'm so sorry..." Shiro buried his face in his hands, standing next to where Ichigo was laying in his bed. Ichigo reached out instinctivly and ran a hand through Shiro's rather soft hair. He then noticed how wet it felt and he reached down and felt his forehead.

"Shiro...are you sick?" Shiro looked up at him with clouded gold eyes before nodding and almost collapsing on the bed and on top of the orange haired teen. Almost as quickly, Grimmjow seemed to appear out of nowhere. "What the fuck?"

"Good, I got here before anything else could happen." He mumbled, running a hand through his teal hair. "Look, can you walk?" Ichigo nodded and slowly got out of the bed, being careful not to knock Shiro off. Grimmjow lifted the albino into his bed and grabbed Ichigo's arm. "Come on, let's go to my house. I'm sure you have questions...so let's get 'em outta the way." Ichigo just nodded and followed Grimmjow out of Shiro's house.

* * *

Ichigo sat down on the large couch in Grimmjow's house, feeling a little nervous. Ulquiorra was giving him a worried look, Grimmjow then walking in and handing them both cups of coffee. "So...what do ya wanna ask?" He asked.

"Are you both...vampires too?"

"Yup, as well as Hisagi. Granted, we're not the same age." Grimmjow replied.

"Does Renji know?" Grimmjow laughed at that.

"Hell yeah! Stupid guy won't quit teasing Hisagi 'bout it either!" He laughed. Ichigo shifted nervously in his seat, unsure of how much more he even wanted to ask. He was tired and still a little edgy about what had happened earlier.

"What happened to Shiro?" He asked.

"Well, we vampires are sensitive to emotions that have a tendency to change what blood tastes like. Drinking blood from a lust filled human is like eating dark chocolate. But just like candy, too much of it can make us sick with a fever."

"So Shiro drank too much?"

"Yes. Are you feeling ok too by the way? Dizzy or anything?" Ichigo shook his head and Grimmjow continued. "He honestly didn't mean to do anything to you. We kinda have...a seperate part of ourselves. It's like a monster in our souls that...sometimes comes out when we haven't fed in a long time. Shiro _did_ feed before he got to the dance, but it had been bad and he sicked it up, poor guy." Ichigo nodded, listening intently. He had no problem accepting all of this for some odd reason. He felt Aibou had a part in this though. " Anyways, he had lost control of this monster. It's actually our instincts and nothing more, but it can get bad."

"I think I get that."

"At the risk of being rude-"

"Which has never stopped you before." Ulquiorras interupted, receiving a scowl from Grimmjow.

"As I was saying, no, you don't understand, but I won't bother explaining it all. Shiro can tell you tomorrow once he sleeps this thing off. Until then, you're spending the night here."

"But I told my Father I'd be at Renji's!" He said. Grimmjow laughed.

"Already taken care of. Besides, Hisagi's there, and you _really_ don't wanna be there tonight, believe me." Grimmjow pointed upstairs. "You can sleep up there, and one more thing." He gave Ichigo a warning glance. "If Shiro shows up, yell. You can't let him drink from you again in the state he'll be in. Too risky." Ichigo sighed and slowly walked up the steps, feeling drained and tired. He opened the door to find a small room with one window and a fairly large bed in it. He took of his shoes and plopped straight down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

What awoke Ichigo was a hot breeze on his neck. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable to him; rather, he liked the feeling. But when you wake up to see blurry, golden eyes staring at you hungrily, you have a tendency to be speechless and nervous. "Sh...Shiro?" He whispered the name quietly, worried that Shiro would attack at any moment. All Shiro did was hover over him, breathing heavily. "Are you...ok?"

"Ichigo..." He whispered back, his voice sounding far away. "Ichigo..." Ichigo reached up with one hand and gently touched the albino's cheek, feeling how hot it was.

"I'm not afraid, you know." He said, and he meant it. He knew he _should_ be, Shiro could bite him and drain him in an instant right now, but he wasn't. _Shiro would never do it to me...he wouldn't..._ He then reached up and kissed Shiro on his heated lips, smiling as Shiro delved his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. _I'm not afraid..._

"Holy shit!" The kiss broke abruptly when they heard Grimmjow burst through the door. "Ichigo! What the fu-" Shiro suddenly leaned over Ichigo protectivley and hissed.

"Shiro..."

"Mine..." Shiro snarled. Ichigo placed both hands on the albino's cheeks and turned his head around slowly.

"It's ok Shiro...get some sleep." Much to everyone's surprise, Shiro collapsed on top of the orange headed teen.

"How...in fucking hell did you do that?" Grimmjow asked, then shook his head. "Scratch that; why the hell didn't you call for one of us?"

"I wasn't scared. He wasn't going to hurt me." Ichigo said, moving Shiro to the side and slipping off the albino vampire's shirt.

"Hello? What part of 'fevered vampire dangerous' do you not understand?" Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo just gave him the finger and rolled over, spooning his body against Shiro's. Shiro snuggled closer and he could breathe in the scent of the albino and sighed. "Fine, whatever. Have fun untill tomorrow, when you get to explain to him why you're sleeping together." Grimmjow snickered as Ichigo seemed to stutter slightly and turned his head to shoot him a glare.

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks~!" Grimmjow waved before shutting the door. Ichigo sighed and readjusted himself and fell asleep next to Shiro, feeling content. _See? I'm not afraid...I'll _never_ be afraid of you..._

* * *

Chapter 9 end

So~? Am I nice or evil? MWAHAHAHAHA! No smex for you guys yet! Maybe soon, if I get some convincing reviews~!


	10. An understanding

Response to reviews~!

Well I think y'all need something interesting. I mean...not too much, still need ta develop the relationship neh? XD So deal with this for now!

* * *

Chapter 10: An understanding

When Ichigo awoke, he at first felt surprised when golden eyes gazed at him. But after remembering last night, he just sighed and sat up. "Feel better?" He asked the pale vampire. Shiro ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed.

"I...I didn't hurt you further did I?" He asked, avoiding Ichigo's simple question. Ichigo shook his head. "I...I heard you, you know."

"Hmm?"

"Whenever I'm like that...all sound...all rational thought...it just dissapears..." He whsipered.  
"But I heard you say my name...I heard you say that-"

"I'm not afraid." Shiro looked up to see stern, honey eyes regarding him. "And I'm not. I'll never be scared of you Shiro." Shiro stomped his foot angrily and stood up, glaring at Ichigo.

"I could've killed you! Drained you dry and it would have been painful! If you had been killed I...I...!" He clenched his hands and stred at the ground, wishing to obliterate it. "I could've ended your life! Your _life_ Ichigo!" He was slightly surprised when bare feet came into his vision and a hand lifted his chin up.

"But you didn't...and you wouldn't kill me Shiro." He whsipered, leaning in close to the vampire. "I'm not afraid of you Shiro." He drew in closer, their lips just a hairs breath away. "I believe in you..."

"Ichigo..." No longer holding back, he crushed his lips against thew human's, groaning as Ichigo opened his lips, allowing his tongue to slide in and taste the human. "Mmmm...Ichigo..." He whispered as he broke gor air.

"Shiro...I..." Shiro placed a finger on his lips. He didn't want to hear any confessions...not yet.

"Not yet...I don't...I mean I..." He just shook his head. "Do you...have questions?"

"Some, but I think I have a general idea already." Ichigo said. "I...look, about what just happened-" He was quickly cut off by the door opening to Grimmjow looking in.

"How ya feel Shiro?"

"Better, no thanks to you." He grumbled. Shiro felt the hunger claw at him again, although unsure why. _Being sick must've drained it outta me a lot quicker than I thought..._

"Well, whenever y'all are ready, breakfast is fend for yourselves!" He said and closed the door. Ichigo looked at Shiro to see him struggling.

"Do...do you need it?" He asked. Shiro looked at the human. He didn't want to hurt him, but maybe...

"Are you sure Ichigo?"

"I told you already; I trust you. I'm not afraid of what you are...a part of me believes I should be, but i'm not." Shiro smiled and watched as Ichigo tilted his head as he moved closer. He placed his lips on the human's pulse point.

"It'll only sting for a moment..." Shiro whispered. Ichigo leaned in closer, waiting for Shiro to make his move. Very slowly, he sank his fangs into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo flinched briefly, grasping the albino's hair tightly. He moaned as the fangs went in further, feeling Shiro sucking on his neck and taking his blood. Shiro groaned as Ichigo's spicy, yet sweet blood filled his mouth and travled down his throat. After a few moments he released the teen, licking the trail of blood that was trickling down his neck. Ichigo's legs shook and he crumpled, but Shiro caught him before he hit the floor. "You ok?" He asked worridly.

"Y-yeah...just a little dizzy..." He said, slowly rising and brushing Shiro off. After a few wobbly steps he evened out. "Just shouldn't have had ya do that on an empty stomach." To prove his point, both of their stomachs grumbled loudly. They both looked at each other and began laughing.

"C'mon, let's get some actual food in our stomachs." Shiro said, ruffling Ichigo's orange hair as they headed downstairs.

* * *

"Argh those bastards!" Shiro snapped. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had left a note saying that they went out for breakfast. "How is this fucking fair?"

"Umm...is there anything else to eat?" Ichigo asked, scanning the shelves for cereal or oatmeal. He had a weakness for peaches and cream.

"Most likely. Lemme see..." He pulled out a box filled with different oatmeals and laughed when Ichigo dug in for the peaches and cream. "Well, good thing I know which one I want."

"Which is?" Shiro smiled and pulled out a packet with pink letters that read 'strawberries and cream'. Ichigo blushed and quickly turned away. "So questions?"

"Well i'm not gonna bother about normal food diets, considering Grimmjow eats like a pig." Ichigo shrugged and received a chuckle from the pale vampire.

"So true. Well any others?"

"Well you can obviously walk in the sun, although you can't seem to get a tan."

"Ah, a curse indeed." Shiro grinned, receiving a chuckle from Ichigo.

"Well...really there isn't much for me to think on." He sighed. "I don't know many vampire myths." As he finished off his oatmeal, he shrugged.

"What time do ya need ta be home Ichigo?"

"Around 3. My father said that I'd be sleeping like a rock, but I'm not really tired at the moment." He replied. "Can...can we..."

"We can go out if you'd like." Shiro said, making Ichigo smile.

"Can you read minds as well?"

"No, but something told me you'd want that. After all..." He leaned in and whsipered the next words into Ichigo's ear, making his brown eyes widen. "You are my soul mate."

* * *

Rukia tapped her foot angrily, waiting for those stupid thugs to get here. _Where the fuck are they?_ She had woken up at home a few days ago with her brother completly pissed and him telling her that Shiro had left her. _For that orange haired fag no doubt..._She growled at the thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting miss." She turned to see one of the guys walk up, holding a gun in his hand. "took awhile to get this."

"I don't care. Just get the fucking job done, ya here?" She growled angrily. The bulky one grinned while the skinnier one just nodded.

"Oh we will...good thing the target's easy to spot."

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he walked hand in hand with Shiro, their fingers tangled in each others. He wasn't exactly sure if they were boyfriends, but he could wait. Still, what Shiro had said earlier pricked something in the back of his mind.

_'He is right you know.'_ He almost gasped as Aibou's voice echoed in his mind. _'You two are soul mates, meant for each other. It is only natural for you to have strong feelings for him.'_

_'What do you mean by that? What does_ he_ mean? Or better still...how much do you _know_?'_ Ichigo asked in his mind, but Aibou had already retreated back into his mind.

"You ok Ichigo?" Ichigo hadn't realized that Shiro had stopped, giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah...i'm ok. Just thinking." Shiro laughed at that.

"If ya start thinking too much, you're head-" Shiro stopped and instantly shoved Ichigo aside.

"Wh-what the fu-" A gun shot rang out and he watched as Shiro's body dropped limply. Ichigo shot over and rolled Shiro over to see a bullet wound in his head. "SHIRO!"

* * *

Chapter 10 end

HA! Cliffy of death! XD So y'all gonna review and tell me how much ya hate my guts? XP


	11. Only one way

Response to reviews~!

I noticed the upsetness at my cliffy last time so I figured...let's get on with it neh? Oh, and for anyone who enjoys my vampire fics, I have a new one called Bonding Blood, based loosely off of the sequel to Rosemoon, Under the Rose. It'll have some similarities, but that's all. So here's the next chappy~!

* * *

Chapter 11: Only one way

Before Ichigo could react to what had happened, a man grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up. Shiro's dead...his mind seemed to repeat.

"Tsk, nothing to scream? Shame that the guy had to get his brains blown out, but whatever. She never said we couldn't shoot him as well." The man chuckled, shoving the barrael of the gun into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo attemoted to struggle, but the other man was pinning his arms behind his back. Tears were in his eyes when suddenly-

_"How dare you? !"_ Suddenly he fell to the ground as one of the men screamed in pain and was thrown a good distance away. Ichigo looked up to see the barrael now pointed between his eyes. "Leave...him alone!" The other man was jerked back as a pale hand gripped his head and tossed him, making him land on his partner in an unconsious heap. Ichigo looked up again to see Shiro kneeling down next to him, placing a hand on his arm kindly. "You ok?"

"Y...y-you were...dead..." Ichigo stammered, looking up to see that there was no blood on the vampire's head, or any trace of a wound.

"Nah, i'll explain that in a minute...but first..." Ichigo stayed rooted to his spot as Shiro stalked over and held each man up, staring intently and then letting them go. When he walked back over he held a hand out and Ichigo took it, rising steadily tp his feet.

"What did...did you do to them?"

"Erased their memories of shooting my head and called the cops. They'll be here soon so we're gonna stay put and deal with whatever questions they ask." Shiro explained, placing a hand on Ichigo's head. "You doin ok?"

"You were shot in the fucking head! I thought you were dead, and then you just get up an...and..." Shiro placed his lips on Ichigo's in a searing kiss, drowning out the teen's anger and turning it into lust. Ichigo reached up and tangled his hands in Shiro's hair as Shiro's kisses traveled down to his neck. "Do...do it..." Shiro didn't need telling twice; he sunk his fangs into Ichigo, relishing the taste and moans coming from the orange haired human. When he released him and licked away the blood, he gazed into honey eyes and kissed him again. Ichigo could still taste his blood in Shiro's mouth.

"Feel better?" Shiro asked when they broke again.

"You ain't out of this ya know." Ichigo grumbled and Shiro chuckled.

"Police first, other vampire matters later. They're on the way." Ichigo didn't hear anything, but he figured that Shiro had some sort of super human hearing, so he shrugged.

"Whatever, escapist..." he mumbled, receiving a laugh from the albino.

* * *

When they were done, Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently as they walked into Shiro's house. "Ok, explain."

"Fine fine! Ok, well, what part of 'immortal' do you not get?" Ichigo punched his shoulder lightly.

"C'mon, don't vampire's have one weakness?"

"This one has two." Shiro muttered, giving Ichigo a look that he couldn't quite place. "Well, we can be hurt anywhere and we recover. The one weakness is...the heart." Shiro placed a hand over his heart.

"Explain?"

"I'm getting there." Shiro replied with a huff. "You see, the heart is what keeps the body moving, gives it blood, gives it life. for vampires, blood is literaly necessary for our survival. The only true way to kill a vampire is..to run the heart through. Not even shooting it works. The bullet could cause a clean hole and it would heal. The heart must be permanently damaged, and it only works by being run through by something." Shiro explained. Much to his surprise, Ichigo walked up and placed a hand on his cool chest and he was stunned by the radiating warmth.

"And...and the second weakness?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"...It's you." Ichigo looked up at him and Shiro felt frozen in the gaze, so he continued. "Ever since I met you for the first time, I knew you were my mate, the one i'm meant to be with. But...I can't bring myself to turn you, to make you a vampire." Ichigo backed up somewhat and gave him a confused look.

"Why? And what do you mean by 'mate'?" He asked.

"I mean that we...we are destined to be. the only human memories I have are of you in a past life. When a human becomes a vampire, they lose their human memories, save for any that has your soul mate in it. No matter where or when, you've seen this person. Whether it was just passing by, even being a relative, it doesn't matter; the heart gets what it wants." Shiro replied, now looking at the floor. "I just don't wish to hurt you."

"And how will y-"

"Because if you don't accept the turning with your soul and heart, it can be a painful experience, and it could kill you. It's a kind of resolve you can't claim to have." Shiro gritted his teeth together. "I know you don't have it...you have family and friends tying you to this world...I won't rip you from that, never." Ichigo wasn't sure to feel insulted or upset, but he couldn't remain with either one at the sight of an almost defeated vampire in front of him. He smiled and walked up, placing both hands on his face.

"It doesn't matter right now. for now...can we just...forget it all?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow sugestivly. Screwing what had happened earlier that had prevented him from getting too physical, he lifted Ichigo into his arms and rushed off to the bedroom.

* * *

Chapter 11 end

Thoguth i'd give ya another cliffy, but for how fast everything keeps getting updated, it won't be too long of a wait. Felt it was important to get this across. So...reviews for me? O.o


	12. Loving Immortality

Response to reviews~!

Yes...I'm evil for making you wait for this update...after all, smut is fun to write~! So I guess we can go ahead and get started neh? O.O

* * *

Chapter 12: Loving Immortality

Ichigo had no idea how fast they got to the bedroom, but it was obvious that, if possible, they went faster than the speed of sound. _Damn my cliche mind..._ He thought. He felt lips smash against his and he let Shiro's tongue pry them apart, moaning as their tognues met. He tried putting up a fight, but he was quickly beaten back and he allowed Shiro to explore while his hands trailed down and slid under Shiro's light red t-shirt. He allowed his hands to map out every muscle that belonged to the vampire. When they parted, he felt Shiro's hands repeat his own process, but slowly sliding his t-shirt over his head.

"Ichigo...do you have any idea how dangerous this may become?" Shiro asked, but Ichigo could care less. He smiled and kissed Shiro's lips quickly before pulling away.

"Do I ever give a shit?" He responded, his voice breathy and waiting. Shiro grinned and slowly pushed Ichigo backwards. Ichigo was slightly surprised when his back hit silk sheets, and they felt cool against his rapidly heating skin. "Sh...Shiro please!"

"Begging already eh?" Shiro chuckled as he slid Ichigo's pants down, smiling as he went purposfully slow, receiving a scowl from Ichigo that screamed 'fuck me now'. But he was gonna be mean. After removing Ichigo's rather annoying undergarments, he slid his hands up Ichigo's legs slowly, grinning at the rough pants coming from his orange haired mate. He slid his hands up to his chest and began twisting his nipples, feeling himseklf get hard at the moans Ichigo began making.

"W...will you just stop teas-ah!" Shiro cut him off as he released Ichigo's hard nubs and lick the tip of his arousal.

"My my...in a rush?" He chuckled. But even to him, faster would be better. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo, no matter what. He swiftly retreated from the bed and removed his own pants and boxars before coming back, holding his hand out. Ichigo watche din a haze as Shiro squirted something from a tube and he grinned. "Ready the-" He was cut off as Ichigo wrapped his endless legs around his waist and almost snarled at him.

"Fuck...me...now!" He glared and Shiro couldn't stop himself from cackling. Ichigo almost didn't seem the uke type to him for the rather harsh demands, but oh well. Shiro positioned himself in front of Ichigo, giving him one more glance before thrusting forward. "Ahh!" Ichigo tried to relax himself as he felt Shiro enter him. He shifted his hips, hoping to help the albino vampire in deeper when he suddenly felt his vision go white as pleasure corused through his body. "A-again! Shiro, do that a-ngh!" He felt his prostate get slammed into almost countless times before he bucked and screamed. "SHIRO!" He felt himself release, coating the two of them in his cum. Shiro growled lowly, almost reminding Ichigo of the night in the church before Shiro released inside him.

They stayed that way for a few moments, a tangled mess of limbs, cum and sweat. After catching their breath, Shiro slowly slid out of Ichigo and collapsed next to him. Ichigo was having trouble keeping his eyes opened, and he knew that he had to go home soon...but once Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, he pushed the thought aside. _Right now...just want sleep..._ And almost too quickly, it was granted to him.

* * *

Shiro tailed his hand through Ichigo's sweaty orange hair. _I can't believe I...oh god..._ He shook his head and sighed. _He's my mate...but I don't have the heart to turn him now. I want him to decide that..._ he reminded himself.

"Wow, nice job. He makes some cute noises there." Shiro's face instantly grew hot as Grimmjow sat on the window sill, laughing.

"Is there no such word as 'privacy' or 'decency' in your fucking vocabulary?" Shiro hissed. Grimmjow shook his head and grinned.

"So, is he your Soul Mate? Ya finally found 'im?"

"Yeah...but now I'm a bit confused..."

"What do ya mean Shiro?"

"Well...I thought it'd be like before...you know back when he..." Shiro shook his head. "But it's not. I love him...and it's much stronger than before."

"Maybe beforehand wasn't your real mate? It happens ya know!" Shiro shrugged. He wasn't sure, but it didn't matter to him now. But as he gazed at Ichigo's sleeping face, he could still faintly hear screams, and smell burnt flesh. "Well, I leave ya alone, but he must be home by seven! Renji said his dad called his cell."

"Gotcha...He'll be better by then!" Shiro smiled as Grimmjow vanished. Ichigo stirred next to him and he looked down to see hazy, sleepy chocolate eyes staring at him.

"Mm...not sleepy?" He mumbled.

"I am, just got...interupted that's all..." He replied, kissing Ichigo gently on the cheek.

"Hey...I was wondering something..."

"What is it Ichi?"

"If you're...truly Immortal...then you'd be able...to come back even if your...heart's run through right?" Ichigo asked, yawning.

"Well...it's complicated. We can return, but it requires a shitload of human blood."

"How much?"

"An...an entire person. If they're not willing to turn, then you're sacrificing a human to bring back a vampire. No one's too keen on the idea, so it almost never happens." Shiro whispered. "Although, if our roles were switched, I'd do it for you..." His last comment had fallen on deaf ears; Ichigo had fallen back to sleep. He sighed and curled up against the human, inhaling his scent and sighing. _Rest easy, my Ichigo..._

* * *

Chapter 12 end

Sorry for shortness, but the agnsty stuff is coming up soon, and this felt like a good place ta stop this chappie for now. So just bear with me 'k?


	13. Chapter 13: Promises

Response to reviews~!

Ok, now some angst can be coming now that our little couple is together...yes, because I'm a bitch. XD

* * *

Chapter 13: Promises

Ichigo streatched and turned to see Shiro staring at him, his eyes looking nervous. "Shiro?"

"What time did ya say you had to be home? "Shiro asked.

"Umm... around 3. Why?"

"Well, it's 2:45..." He almost laughed as Ichigo bolted out of bed, running as fast as he coudl to the shower. "Be careful! The hot water comes on very quickly!" Shiro laughed. He sighed and leaned back against the headboard, lost in thought. Ichigo was different then...well his previous life. so much so that Shiro thought that they weren't the same. It made him a tad confused, but he pushed it aside. He refused to let Ichigo fall into harms way this time, since he couldn't stop it before. He felt old guilt claw at his insides. He didn't know what to say or even think. But he knew what he felt for Ichigo was real.

"Hey Shiro?" Shiro blinked and Ichigo was standing in front of him, bright orange hair a little darker because it was wet, his skin red slightly from his hot shower. "You daydreaming?"

"No. Need me to take you home?"

"Best not. Dad doesn't know much about you yet."

"you'd prefer he didn't know me at all, right?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"N-no! I mean, kinda. I mean-"

"Oh. it's fine. You don't want him to know you're gay." Shiro got up and gave Ichigo a breif hug before heading off into the shower himself. The moment he turned it on he scowled. _Asshole used all the damned hot water..._

* * *

"Oh my god Ichigo, that's _beyond_ fair!" Renji gasped.

"What is?"

"You had sex with Shiro!" Ichigo's face instantly flamed red. How in hell did he know? "Grimmjow told Hisagi, who told me of course."

"So why's it beyond fair?"

" 'Cause he also bit you, and Hisagi refuses."

"Well, you could've told me they were all vampires to begin with, so there." Ichigo said and stuck his tongue out at his friend. "So, Mecrutio, ready to die?"

"As willing as you are. See ya on Monday Ichigo!" Renji waved as Ichigo walked into his house. His dad was out and he gave his sisters a 'hi' before walking upstairs and collapsing onto his bed. Too...damned...tired... He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"This is rather amusing Ichigo." Aibou chuckled as he examined Ichigo's 'mark'. "He did this to me as well, but he was rather...ravenous at that point."

"What do you mean?"

"He had been turned and abandoned. Unsure of who he was, he came to me by instinct. After he bit me, some memories returned, enough for him to say he wanted to be with me." Aibou explained. Ichigo rubbed his neck nervously. "It's common for vampires to forget their human pasts. In a sense, they literally start a new life, a new existence."

"But what if they don't want it?"

"As if half of the vampires in the world did? I promise thee, things are not what they appear. Shiro may seem to fit into this life, but it was not always so. He has...changed some." Aibou's softer brown eyes gained a distant look and Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad for the other soul. Then again, being around the soul seemed to bother him a bit. He just didn't know why. Aibou shook his head and grinned. "Well then, I suppose I should let thee rest. Good night." Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes, fading from his copy's view. But in that moment, Aibou let the feeling he held inside begin to boil; jelousy.

* * *

"Shiro, did you choose to be...well a vampire?" Ichigo asked the next day at their first showing. Shiro turned and sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

"No, but I can hardly remember what happened. I just know I was turned by force, and believe me, it's painful."

"I thought you said that if turned by force, you die."

"Ah, that's tricky." Shiro held his pinter finger up. "Some vampires can control your thoughts, though not enough to persuade your actions. My mind wanted the change, but my soul wasn't ready for it. I was still turned, but painfully. I remember that much." He explained. "And I promise you, I won't turn you against your will. I will only do it if that is what you want, wholly and truely." Ichigo sighed.

_I wonder if it'll ever be that way..._ he thought. He didn't want to hurt Shiro's feelings, but he honestly didn't want the change. As much as he loved the vampire, he just had too much to worry about, namely his family. Shiro walked over and gave him a breif kiss on the lips.

"Ichigo, you know I would never hurt you? I swear I will never do anything that could hurt you." He whispered against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo smiled and leaned in, closing the gap between them for a passionate kiss. Clapping was heard and he sighed, breaking from the vampire.

"I know Shiro...I know." He replied, smiling as he walked away and onto the stage. Shiro turned to see Grimmjow making kissing noises and he flicked him off.

* * *

Isshin hurried to the door as the knocking got more and more rapid. "Yes? Who is it?" He opened the door and saw two man from his church standing there; one black with dark glasses, the other pale with brown hair and equally brown, yet cold eyes.

"Father Kurosaki?"

"Yes, that's me. What is it?"

"There is something we must tell you...and it concerns your son."

* * *

Chapter 13 end

Oooo~! Wonder what's gonna happen~? XD


End file.
